Désir enfoui
by Alice Chester
Summary: Dernièrement, Luffy fait des rêves gênants où il est en compagnie d'un homme. Or, Luffy est hétéro et a même une petite amie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses rêves bouleverseraient son quotidien. Yaoi ; univers alternatif
1. Chapter 1

_Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Deux personnes se trouvaient là. Le plus âgé des deux fit tomber le second sur le lit et commença à défaire sa chemise. Le plus jeune voulut se redresser mais l'autre le maintint dans cette position en le chevauchant. Il commença alors à le déshabiller tout en lui donnant des baisers un peu partout, commençant par le cou, laissant quelques traces montrant sa priorité puis descendant sur le torse, touchant toute les zones érogènes du corps sous lui. Enfin, il arriva au niveau du nombril et y inséra sa langue, faisant pousser à l'autre des soupirs de bien être. Puis il remonta, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et fit quelques baisers papillons sur la mâchoire, frôlant ses lèvres sans jamais les toucher. L'autre gémit de protestation, mais le plus âgé ne voulait toujours pas l'embrasser. « Ace, s'il te plaît... » Le supplia-t-il. Le dénommé Ace, qui n'attendait en fait que ça, se rapprocha alors du visage du plus jeune, qui ferma les yeux. Ce dernier sentit le souffle d'Ace sur son visage, s'approchant de plus en plus jusqu'à… _Ce qu'il fut secoué.

« Luffy ! Réveille-toi ! On a finit les cours ! »

Hikaru tentait, en vain, de réveiller Luffy depuis cinq minutes au moins quand ce dernier se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauté ses amis autour de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de demander :

« On est où ?

- A l'école, crétin ! On a finit les cours ! lui répondit Zoro avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Déjà ?

- Bah oui, tu as dormi pendant toute l'heure et j'ai eu un mal fou à te réveillé ! Renchérit Hikaru.

- Tu ne dors pas assez la nuit, ou quoi ? lui demanda Sanji.

- Si ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'hier j'aie fait mes devoirs jusqu'à minuit.

- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas t'avancer.

- Mais euh ! C'est trop chiant de s'avancer !

- Oui, mais tu vois comment tu te retrouves si tu ne le fais pas. »

Tous se mirent à rire, se moquant gentiment de Luffy, tandis que ce dernier boudait, tout en repensant à son rêve. Cela faisait plusieurs fois, déjà, qu'il en faisait de ce genre. Au départ, il ne s'était pas poser trop de question, mais ce rêve avait recommencé et il était de plus en plus torride. Là il n'aurait pas été réveillé, il ne donnait pas chère de ses fesses. Il n'en avait parlé à personne à part sa meilleure amie Hikaru, ses rêves étant devenu de plus en plus dérangeant. D'une, parce qu'il le faisait avec un homme, pas qu'il était homophobe, mais il était hétéro, il était sûr d'aimer les filles. Et de deux, parce que ledit homme était son grand frère, Ace. En fait, c'était ça qui le gênait le plus. Luffy fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par son ami Ussop, qui s'exclama :

« Hé Luffy ! Ta petite amie est là ! »

A ces mots, le groupe d'amis se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle de classe. En effet, dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait Nami, la petite amie de Luffy. Ah ! Elle aussi était une autre des raisons qui faisait qu'il était gêné par son rêve, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille rousse n'était pas dans la même classe qu'eux, ils s'étaient connus grâce à Sanji, qui l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il travaillait au restaurant familial. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus et lorsque Zoro, Hikaru, Ussop et Luffy s'étaient retrouvés au Chapeau de Paille, le restaurant des parents de Sanji, ce dernier les avait présentés. Luffy et sa jovialité naturelle avait tout de suite plu à Nami, et au bout de quelques mois ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble. Depuis ils filaient le parfait amour, en omettant les rêves étranges que faisait Luffy, bien sûr. En parlant de ce dernier, il se leva rejoindre Nami et l'embrassa en guise de salut. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller goûter les gâteaux d'une nouvelle pâtisserie qui venait d'ouvrir. Au départ ils devaient y aller tous ensemble, mais Hikaru et Zoro avaient leur club de Kendo, Sanji devait travailler au restaurant et Ussop qui n'avait pas l'intention de tenir la chandelle, avait inventé un empêchement. Ils avaient donc décidés d'y aller tout les deux et si les pâtisseries étaient bonnes, ils retourneraient tous ensemble. Généralement, Luffy aurait été très content de sortir avec sa petite amie, d'autant plus si c'était pour aller manger. Mais là, il aurait d'abord voulu pouvoir parler avec Hikaru de son rêve. Bah tant pis, il l'appellerait ce soir. Pour le moment, il avait des gâteaux à aller manger. Ils saluèrent donc leurs amis et partirent. Hikaru les regarda s'en aller tout en sachant qu'elle aurait sûrement des nouvelles de Luffy le soir même. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il avait encore rêvé de lui et son frère. Elle se demandait bien comment il avait évolué. Mais bon, elle le saurait bien assez tôt, il fallait juste qu'elle patiente un peu. Elle prit donc ses affaires et, en compagnie de Zoro, se dirigea vers leur club.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy referma la porte d'entrée. Il avait passé une très bonne fin d'après-midi. Lors du trajet jusqu'à la pâtisserie ils avaient parlés des derniers potins. Généralement il ne s'y intéressait guère, c'était souvent des rumeurs sans fondements. Mais Nami, elle, adorait ça et puis, ça lui permettait d'oublier son maudit rêve. Une fois rendu, ils avaient dépensés presque tout leur argent en nourriture, les pâtisseries étaient succulentes, même s'il préférait celles que faisaient Sanji, et il avait hâte d'y retourner avec ses amis.

Il défit ses chaussures et monta directement dans sa chambre où il déposa son sac, avant de commencer à enlever son uniforme. Il était seul à la maison, son grand-père était encore au commissariat, ce dernier étant inspecteur de police, et Ace devait sûrement se trouver avec sa nouvelle petite amie. C'était un vrai Dom Juan et il en changeait presque toutes les semaines. Luffy n'avait pas de parents, ils étaient morts un peu après sa naissance dans un accident de voiture. Il avait été recueillit par son grand-père et depuis, il vivait avec lui et Ace. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait deux ans de plus que lui et ils étaient tout les deux dans le même lycée, par contre ils ne se croisaient que très rarement à cause de leurs horaires très différents. Tout deux s'entendaient très bien. Plus jeunes, ils faisaient les quatre-cent coups ensembles et se faisaient souvent réprimander. Aujourd'hui encore, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de problèmes. Luffy se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler un bain, puis il retourna dans sa chambre pris son portable et sa serviette avant de se rediriger vers la salle d'eau. Il ferma le robinet, défit le reste de ses vêtements et rentra dans la baignoire. Une fois dans l'eau, il soupira d'aise il adorait prendre un bain, ça le détendait. Après quelques minutes, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro d'Hikaru. Elle décrocha presque immédiatement et Luffy l'imagina assise à son bureau attendant impatiemment son appel, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. C'était bien son genre, elle était terriblement curieuse, tout comme lui, mais ne portait pas un grand intérêt au commérage contrairement à la plupart des autres filles. Si elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle vérifiait par elle-même, se faisant ainsi sa propre idée. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à dévoiler des secrets, avec elle, les gens pouvaient être sûr que leur secrets seraient bien gardé elle ne les dévoilerait jamais, même pour se venger. Ce trait de caractère lui avait valu le surnom de « la psy » et beaucoup de gens venaient lui parler et lui demander des conseils. C'était aussi une des raisons qui avait poussé Luffy à se confier. La voix d'Hikaru se fit entendre dans le combiné.

« Allô ?

- Salut Hikaru, c'est Luffy.

- Coucou. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

- Très bien, les pâtisseries étaient super bonne ! Il faudra qu'on y retourne un de ces quatre, tous ensemble.

- Oui, ça serai bien. Alors, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me parler de gâteaux.

L'impatience commençait à s'entendre dans sa voix.

- Non, mais j'aurai préféré. J'en peux plus de ce rêve ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! En plus, tu as déjà fait des rêves avec une voix off toi ?

- Avec toi, plus rien ne m'étonne. Bon… que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?

- Comme d'habitude, je suis avec Ace dans sa chambre. Mais là, il est déjà torse nu. Il commence à me prendre dans ses bras et…

- … il te dépose sur lit et commence à t'embrasser. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais en plus, il me déshabillait en même temps.

- En gros, si je ne t'avais pas réveillé tu aurais perdu ta virginité.

- Hikaru !

- En rêve, bien sûr.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Si ça continu, je ne pourrais bientôt plus regarder Ace en face ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que l'Ace de mon rêve devient de plus en plus sadique. Cette fois-ci il n'a pas voulu m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je le supplie…

- Et bien ça promet. Si ça continu ainsi, tu ne seras même plus tranquille dans tes rêves. Remarque, Ace est peut être comme ça avec ses copines.

- J'espère pas ! Si c'est le cas elles doivent être drôlement frustrées !

Hikaru éclata de rire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! D'ailleurs je trouve que tu te laisses vachement faire dans tes rêves. Tu ne te laisserais pas faire comme ça dans la réalité, je pense.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier pour un baiser, j'aurai trop honte ! Enfin… Je ne comprends pourquoi je fais ce genre de rêve et en plus avec Ace !

- Pour ce qui est de ce type de rêve, c'est normal. A notre âge, on a une plus grande production d'hormones et…

- Une plus grande production de quoi ? Je comprends rien.

- Laisses tomber. Dis-toi juste que c'est normal de faire ce genre de rêve à notre âge.

- Toi aussi ?

- …

- Non ?!

- Ça arrive.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi, Hikaru, tu fais…

- Bref ! Le coupa-t-elle. Sinon, la raison pour laquelle tu rêves d'Ace… le plus logique serait que tu sois amoureux de lui.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! C'est mon frère !

- Biologiquement parlant, il ne l'est pas.

- Biolo-quoi ?! Tu utilises des mots drôlement compliqué ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui utilise des mots compliqués, c'est toi qui es trop bête ! Je me demande comment tu as pu entrer au lycée.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait réviser.

- C'est vrai… Enfin, en gros je voulais dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment ton frère puisque vous n'avez pas les mêmes parents.

- Mais, ça ne change rien ! Je le considère quand même comme mon frère !

- Calmes toi, je disais que c'était la raison la plus logique mais ce n'est pas la seule ! Il peut y en avoir plein d'autres, je suis bien incapable de t'aider sur ce coup là. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Bah… ce n'est pas ta faute, moi-même je ne comprends rien alors que c'est moi qui fait ce genre de rêve.

- Galère ! »

Luffy allait exprimer son accord lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, son frère venait apparemment de rentrer.

« Hikaru, je vais devoir te laisser. Ace vient de rentrer.

- Ok. Bonne chance alors.

- Ouais, merci. A demain.

- Bye ! »

Luffy raccrocha son téléphone et le posa sur le bord de l'évier. Puis il sortit du bain, pris sa serviette, s'essuya rapidement et l'enfila autour de sa taille. Enfin, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches et observa Ace en train de défaire ses chaussures, juste en contrebas. En attendant que ce dernier le remarque, il se mit à l'observer. Ace mesurait un mètre quatre vingt et avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendait jusqu'au cou. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il n'était ni trop musclé ni pas assez. En clair, un vrai canon et il le savait. Ace était très populaire et avait même un fan club. Il était connu pour avoir un énorme tableau de chasse et malgré le fait qu'il était très clair qu'il ne sortait avec quelqu'un que par pur plaisir, toutes les filles souhaitaient quand même sortir avec lui. C'était sûrement le seul point que Luffy détestait chez Ace pour lui, on sortait avec quelqu'un parce qu'on aime cette personne et non pour le plaisir. Il détestait aussi devoir inventer des excuses sur où se trouvait Ace, quand Garp, son grand-père, le cherchait alors qu'il était chez une copine. Leur grand-père ne savait rien des relations que pouvait avoir Ace, ni même Luffy d'ailleurs. Il était terriblement vieux jeu et à partir du moment où on lui parlait d'une petite amie, il parlait mariage. Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne dans sa vie, alors s'il savait qu'Ace sortait avec une fille différente chaque semaine, on pouvait être sûr que cela le mettrai terriblement en colère. Et toute personne l'ayant déjà vu en colère au moins une fois ne voulait absolument pas le revoir et encore moins être la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Luffy ne partageait peut être pas la même opinion qu'Ace sur les filles, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il se fasse trucider non plus. Il se taisait donc.

Ace leva la tête et aperçu Luffy. Pour une raison inconnu, il resta quelques instants muets avant de saluer son cadet.

« Yo Luffy ! Ça va ?

- Salut Ace. Très bien et toi ?

- En pleine forme, comme d'habitudes !

- Tu rentres assez tôt aujourd'hui.

- J'ai eu un coup de fil du vieux, il a trop de boulot et restera donc au poste cette nuit. Et comme je ne pouvais pas laisser mon pauvre petit frère tout seul à la maison, je suis rentré plus tôt.

- Dis plutôt que tu en avais marre de ta copine et que l'appel de papy t'a donné une bonne raison de t'éclipser.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- …

- Luffy ?

- Je déteste servir d'excuse Ace. C'est nul.

Oh Luffy ! Je suis désolé, ne fais pas la tête.

- ... »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Luffy avaient descendu les marches pour rejoindre Ace. Il se tenait maintenant face à ce dernier, mais ne le regardait pas. Il était blessé qu'Ace ne soit pas revenu pour lui, mais bien pour éviter sa petite amie, qui n'allait plus l'être pour très longtemps d'ailleurs. Il avait juste fait la remarque pour rigoler, et ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment le cas. Ace le prit dans ses bras pour tenter le consoler.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Luffy. Tu es très important pour moi, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas qu'une simple excuse, tu comptes énormément pour moi. Pour me faire pardonner, ce soir je te prépare ton plat favori d'accord ? Un bon plat de spaghetti bolognaise. »

A ces mots, le ventre de Luffy se mit à gronder et ce dernier s'enfouit un peu plus dans les bras d'Ace afin de cacher son rougissement. Ace, lui, se contenta de pouffer légèrement.

« C'est d'accord, alors ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Ça va... mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais te servir de moi comme excuse.

- Je te le promets ! Bon, je vais aller faire à manger. Quand à toi... je pense que tu devrais aller t'habiller. »

Quand il entendit ça, Luffy, dont les rougeurs venaient à peine de disparaître, devint vermeille. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il ne portait, en tout et pour tout, qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Et Ace qui l'avait serré dans ses bras alors qu'il était si peu habiller. A cette pensée, Luffy devint encore plus rouge, si cela était possible, faisant rire son frère de cœur. Il marcha très vite jusqu'à sa chambre (il aurait courut si cela ne risquait pas de faire tomber sa serviette) et ferma précipitamment la porte. Il était terriblement gêné et ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu nu quand ils prenaient leur bain ensemble. « C'est surement à cause de ce fichu rêve ! » pensa Luffy. Après s'être un peu calmé, il récupéra son pyjama et l'enfila. Sa tenue de nuit était en fait composée d'un short devenu trop petit pour pouvoir sortir avec et d'un vieux tee-shirt trop large, découvrant l'une de ses épaules, appartenant autrefois à son grand-père. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, son regard fut attiré par sa silhouette reflétée dans le miroir, l'amenant à se détailler. Tout comme Ace, il avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns; mais au contraire de celui-ci, les siens étaient coupés courts. Il mesurait un mètre soixante dix et était tout en longueur. Au collège, certains élèves l'avaient agressé en pensant qu'il était faible; grand mal leur en prit. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas, Luffy avait bel et bien des muscles ; si on y ajoute une grande souplesse et de l'agilité, on obtient une personne tout à fait à même de se défendre et de renvoyer des coups. Il avait toujours été souple de nature, le reste, il l'avait acquit durant les entraînements que lui faisait faire son grand-père.

Luffy releva quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, puis se mit à détailler la petite cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa pommette gauche. Il se l'était faite lors d'une bagarre, lorsqu'il avait dix ans et il en était assez fier. De plus, elle lui rappelait qu'il fallait toujours faire ce qui nous semblait juste. En revanche, cela baissait encore plus sa popularité auprès des filles popularité qui était, soit dit en passant, quasi nulle. Avant Nami, aucune filles ne s'étaient intéressé à lui de cette façon, ce qui était d'ailleurs loin de le déranger. En fait, Luffy était aussi populaire qu'Ace, voir plus, mais pas de la même façon. En effet, les gens ne s'intéressaient pas à lui comme un petit ami potentiel, mais comme un ami et ceux autant pour les filles que pour les garçons. Très peu de personnes ne l'aimaient pas son idiotie exaspérait beaucoup de monde, certes, mais la plupart des gens le respectaient du fait qu'il faisait passer ses amis avant tout le reste. De plus, sa bonne humeur constante attirait beaucoup de monde.

Après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre, Luffy sortit, retourna récupérer son portable qu'il avait oublié dans la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son frère.

En entrant dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'il vit fut Ace s'attelant à préparer le repas et portant le tablier à fleur, avec écrit en gros « La maîtresse de maison, c'est moi ! », que la personne faisant la cuisine était obligé de mettre. C'était un ordre de leur grand-père et aussi l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'Ace et Luffy ne cuisinaient que très rarement. A la vue de ce spectacle, Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, signalant ainsi sa présence à son aîné. Aîné à qui il fallut bien cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre la raison du fou rire de son cadet. En comprenant, il devint rouge pivoine et se mit à crier à Luffy qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre à table, plutôt que de se moquer, s'il voulait manger. Ce dernier lâcha un « A vos ordres madame la maîtresse de maison. » et courut jusqu'à la salle à manger, en évitant habilement les différent ustensiles de cuisines que lui lançait Ace. Il s'assit à table, et c'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'Ace arriva avec les spaghettis il avait enlevé le tablier et Luffy regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une photo avec son portable. Ils auraient eu de quoi rire, Hikaru et lui. Ace semblait s'être calmé avant d'apporter le plat à table, et le repas se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur. Ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement (enfin, tranquillement pour eux c'est-à-dire en se battant pour avoir les restes de pâtes) et firent rapidement la vaisselle. Puis Luffy remonta dans sa chambre, afin de faire ses devoirs, tandis qu'Ace finissait de ranger la vaisselle.

Luffy avait finit ses devoirs depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand Ace entra dans sa chambre. Ce dernier venait sans doute de prendre sa douche, car ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il portait une serviette autour de son cou. Il était torse nu et portait le pantalon de jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Il dormait toujours ainsi quelque soit la saison, ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de « Mister Flame » de la part de Luffy.

Ace traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son cadet, sous le regard de ce dernier qui fut troublé par cette vision. Cela lui rappelait trop son dernier rêve et il dut se retourner vers son bureau afin qu'Ace ne remarque pas ses rougeurs. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Ace ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Au fait Luffy, comment ça se passe avec ta copine ? Nami, c'est ça ?

- Tout va très bien, elle est vraiment gentille. Quoiqu'un peu trop attiré par l'argent, mais elle se calme.

- Tu sais, j'aurai cru que tu finirais par sortir avec Hikaru, vous étiez tellement proche.

- Hikaru et moi ne somme qu'ami ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète. C'est ma meilleure amie, mais c'est tout. Nous n'avons jamais été attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Sinon, quand vas-tu te décidé à me la présenter ?

- Je ne vois pas trop comment. A l'école on se voit presque pas, à la maison c'est pas possible, avec papy et durant nos temps libres, t'es toujours avec ta copine. En plus, je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu la dragues.

- Voyons Luffy ! Tu me connais !

- Justement, t'as jamais pu t'en empêcher. La seule fille que tu ne dragues pas, c'est Hikaru. Et encore, tu l'as déjà fait par le passé.

- Oh aller ! Je te promets de ne rien faire. Présente la moi ! S'il te plait ! »

Ace venait de se prosterné devant Luffy, et il agrippait les pieds de ce dernier. Ce qui le gênait énormément.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Relève-toi maintenant, c'est gênant. »

Ace se releva alors et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant la rencontrer ?

- C'est la première petit amie de mon petit frère, alors bien sûr que je veux la rencontrer. Je me demande comment elle est.

- Oh, elle est gentille. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à l'argent et à la mode, et puis, il lui arrive d'être violente par moment, mais elle est vraiment gentille. Sinon, comment on fait pour se voir alors ?

- J'ai l'attention de quitter ma petite amie demain. Je vais donc avoir du temps libre pendant un petit moment, on a cas se donner rendez-vous mercredi. Tu finis à onze heures, non ? Moi, à treize heures, donc on peut se retrouver dans le parc à côté du lycée à treize heures trente ?

- D'accord, je lui demanderai. Tu sais Ace, tu devrais prendre tes relations un peu plus au sérieux.

- J'y peux rien Luffy. Je n'arrive pas à dire non et je n'ai pas encore rencontré une fille qui me plait vraiment.

- Tu ne sais pas dire non, bien sûr. Tu ne peux surtout pas t'empêcher de les séduire, il faudrait que tu te contrôles.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Luffy.

- Si tu le dis. Bon… je vais aller me coucher, j'ai cours à huit heures demain.

- Ok, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit, Luffy.

- Bonne nuit, Ace. »

Ace se leva du lit, alla embrasser Luffy sur le front et sorti de la chambre. Luffy rougit au contact du baiser, mais Ace ne le remarqua pas. Une fois Ace sorti, Luffy poussa un soupir. A cause de ses rêves, il réagissait bizarrement à chaque contact avec Ace il se demandait, d'ailleurs, comment Ace faisait pour ne pas le remarquer. Il partit se coucher en espérant ne pas faire de maudit rêve, cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Luffy alla voir Nami pour lui parler de la rencontre. Elle accepta avec joie, ayant hâte de rencontrer Ace. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. A la fin des cours, il dit au revoir à ses amis et parti en direction de chez lui en compagnie d'Hikaru. Ils parlaient du rendez-vous qui avait lieu le lendemain.

« Nami était très joyeuse quand je lui ai proposé de rencontrer Ace. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Nami adore les commérages, elle a sans doute beaucoup entendu parler d'Ace. Elle est surement très curieuse de savoir comment est l'idole du lycée.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, c'est bien son genre.

- Mais, si elle veut tant le rencontrer, elle peut aller le voir. On est dans le même lycée et, comme moi, il parle facilement avec tout le monde.

- Oui, mais il faut te dire que la plupart des filles n'ose pas lui adresser la parole. Soit parce qu'elles le prennent pour une sorte de divinité qu'il ne faut pas trop approcher soit, quand elles ont le courage d'aller lui parler, elles sont arrêté par les premières qui peuvent devenir très dangereuse si on ne leur obéit pas.

- Mais pourtant, si aucunes filles ne peuvent l'approcher. Comment fait-il pour changer de petite amie toutes les semaines ?

- Certaines filles osent quand même lui parler, et même si elles sont les moins nombreuses, il y en a quand même beaucoup.

- Vous êtes trop bizarre, vous, les filles !

- On n'est pas toutes comme ça, regarde moi. Et puis, chez les garçons aussi, c'est comme ça.

- Sérieux ?!

- Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à une fille populaire, donc tu n'as jamais eu de problème. Mais ça marche bien pareil.

- He bé, ils sont tous tarés.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tout cas, je me demande si ça ira.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'espère qu'Ace ne tentera pas de séduire Nami.

- Il m'a promis que non. Moi aussi, j'y avais pensé. Au fait, tu manges à la maison, ce soir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Luffy en même temps que Garp. Le grand-père de Luffy était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, il faisait un mètre quatre vingt quinze pour quatre vingt dix kilos de muscles et avait des cheveux coupés en brosse et une barbe blanche. C'était un homme juste, mais il était surtout connu pour avoir le rire le plus tonitruant et le poing le plus dévastateur de toute la ville. Ace et Luffy en avaient fait mainte fois les frais, et Hikaru aussi d'ailleurs. Quand il les vit, Garp leur fit son grand sourire habituel et les salua d'une voix tonitruante.

« Bonjours les jeunes !

- Salut papy !

- Salut grand-père. Tu ne travail pas au commissariat ce soir ? »

Hikaru connaissait la famille de Luffy depuis des années et la considérait comme sa propre famille. Elle avait prise l'habitude d'appeler Garp, grand père.

- Non, pas de criminel à mettre sous les barreaux, aujourd'hui. Et j'ai finis toute la paperasse, ce matin.

- C'est pour ça que t'es resté au poste hier soir ?

- Ouais, on venait d'arrêter un groupe de receleurs qu'on poursuivait depuis des mois. Alors, on a eu pas mal de travail de bureau.

- C'est quoi des receleurs ?

- Ce sont des gens qui copient des œuvres d'arts, afin de faire croire que se sont les vraies œuvres et gagné de l'argent en les vendant très cher.

- Oooh !

- As-tu au moins compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dis-toi juste que ce sont des gens mauvais et que ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien.

- Compris !

- Tu as bien du courage pour tenter encore d'expliquer des choses à Luffy. A part toi, tout le monde a déjà laissé tombée.

- Je n'aime pas resté sur une défaite. »

Garp éclata de rire.

« T'as bien raison !

- Bon, on rentre oui ou non ? Je veux manger !

- Luffy et son estomac…

- Tu manges avec nous, Hikaru ?

- Oui, Luffy m'a invité. »

Garp acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils retrouvèrent Ace en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

« Sabo ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

Luffy sauta dans les bras de Sabo.

« Yo Luffy ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien ! Tu restes mangé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne vous dérange pas monsieur Garp ?

- Bien sûr que non, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

- Merci !

- Ouais ! Ca va être trop bien ! »

Garp partit à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, laissant les quatre jeunes ensembles.

« Salut Sabo, salut Ace. »

Sabo était ami avec Ace depuis qu'ils avaient six ans, ils formaient un duo insupportable. Quand Luffy est arrivé, il s'était mis à traîner avec eux et Hikaru avait suivi quelques années plus tard. Ils se connaissaient donc depuis leur plus jeune âge et s'entendait très bien.

- Salut Hikaru, alors toujours célibataire ?

- Oui, et fier de l'être !

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Dis plutôt que personne ne veut de toi !

- T'es un peu dur là, Ace.

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagné.

- Et bim ! Hikaru, un, Ace, zéro !

- Sabo, arrête de faire ton commentateur.

- Oh ! Tu l'as mauvaise là !

- Luffy ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

- Au fait Ace, c'est ok pour demain.

- Super !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as une petite amie maintenant. Mes félicitations !

- Shut, pas trop fort. Faut pas que papy l'entende.

- Désolé. Tu dois te sentir un peu délaissé maintenant, Hikaru.

- Oui, je me sens tellement seule, maintenant. Je suis si triste.

- Viens là que je te réconforte !

- Non merci Ace, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Garp les appela pour qu'ils viennent manger, ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle à mangé et se mirent à table. Le repas fut très animé, tout le monde rigolait. A la fin du repas, ils jouèrent tous ensemble à la console. Vers vingt-deux heures, Sabo et Hikaru partirent et Luffy et Ace s'en allèrent se coucher juste après après tout, ils avaient quand même cours le lendemain. Cette nuit là, Luffy ne fit pas de rêve gênant.


	4. Chapter 4

En se réveillant ce matin là, Luffy eu un mauvais pressentiment. Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il fut réveiller, non pas par son réveil, mais par la « douce » voix de son grand-père. Ou peut être parce qu'il avait oublié de réviser pour le contrôle de mathématique en deuxième heure. Néanmoins, Luffy senti que cette journée allait mal se passer et il n'eut pas vraiment tort.

En arrivant en cours, il aperçu Hikaru avachit sur son bureau, avec l'air d'une personne qui n'a presque pas dormi. Il allait lui demander la raison de son état, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par Sanji.

« Bah Luffy, t'es en avance !

- C'est parce que Papy m'a réveillé avant la sonnerie de mon réveil.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ace aussi a été réveillé comme ça, alors qu'il commence à huit heures et demie.

- Il devait avoir une de ces têtes !

- Tu peux parler Ussop, t'as vu la tête que tu fais quand tu te réveilles ?

- Oh, ça va ! Elle n'est pas si bizarre que ça !

- Tu veux qu'on prenne une photo, la prochaine fois ?

- Dites, vous savez ce qu'elle a Hikaru ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander directement, Zoro ?

- Bah, vu l'état dans lequel elle est, je ne veux pas la déranger.

- Pas faux, il vaudrait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le moment. On lui demandera plus tard.

- Hé, Hikaru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Il écoute vraiment rien celui-là ! »

Luffy n'écoutait plus ses amis et s'était dirigé vers Hikaru.

« Ah Luffy. Bonjours.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Tu sais, après notre départ de chez toi. Sabo a absolument tenu à me raccompagné chez moi, il disait que c'était trop dangereux pour une jeune fille de rentrer seule la nuit.

- Si jamais tu te faisais agresser, j'aurai plus peur pour tes agresseurs.

- C'est vrai, je sais me défendre maintenant ! Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me protège. Mais va expliquer ça Sabo. »

Ussop, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient approchés, trop curieux, et suivaient la discussion. Zoro demanda :

« C'est qui Sabo ?

- On vous en a déjà parlé, c'est le meilleur ami d'Ace. Je le connais depuis neuf ans et Luffy, depuis dix ans. Il est très gentil et protecteur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il parle !

- Il est au lycée ?

- Ouais, dans la même classe qu'Ace.

- Donc, il a décidé de te raccompagner. Et après ?

- Il m'a fait la conversation durant tout le trajet et même une fois arrivé, il a continué à parler. Quand j'ai enfin pu être seule, il était minuit.

- Bah dis donc ! Il parle énormément !

- Ouais, en plus, c'est super dur de l'arrêter. Je ne connais qu'Ace et Papy qui y arrive.

- Enfin bref, maintenant je suis crevé.

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs places respectives en attendant que leur prof de géo arrive. Une fois Luffy installé à côté d'elle, Hikaru s'adressa à lui :

« Je vais dormir durant cette heure pour pouvoir être opérationnel pour le contrôle de math. Réveille-moi tout à l'heure, ok ?

- D'accord. En parlant du contrôle, je n'ai pas révisé…

- Mes fiches de révisions sont dans mon sac, dans la pochette de droite.

- Merci. »

Hikaru passa l'heure à dormir, sans que le professeur ne le remarque, tandis que Luffy révisait pour le contrôle. La deuxième heure fut particulièrement stressante, le contrôle était très dur. Mais grâce au fiche de révision d'Hikaru, Luffy ne s'en sorti pas trop mal. La troisième heure était de la musique, ce cours fut libérateur pour les élèves mais laborieux pour le prof. Les étudiants exprimaient tout l'énervement, accumulé lors de l'heure précédente, par la musique cela eu pour l'effet de rendre les classes alentours à moitié sourdes. Enfin les cours prirent fin et le groupe de Luffy décida d'aller au restaurant de la famille de Sanji, en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous de Luffy et Nami avec Ace. Ces amis étaient au courant, et s'inquiétaient un peu de comment aller agir Ace. Mais ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet, ils parlèrent de leurs profs, ils insultèrent d'ailleurs leur prof de math, de kendo et des prochaines sorties qu'ils feraient. Nami les rejoint vers midi et quart et ils commandèrent à manger. Luffy n'arrêta pas de faire l'éloge de la cuisine du Chapeau de Paille, faisant très plaisir à Sanji et ses parents. Enfin, treize heures arriva et Luffy et Nami saluèrent le groupe et partirent en direction du parc près du lycée. Nami était particulièrement excitée, tandis que Luffy sentait son mauvais pressentiment revenir. Ce rendez-vous, il le sentait vraiment très mal et il ne savait même pas pourquoi après tout, ce n'était que pour présenter sa petite amie à son frère. Il ravala donc son anxiété et sourit à Nami tandis qu'ils arrivaient au point de rendez-vous.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace arriva au lieu du rendez-vous pile à l'heure. Quand Luffy l'aperçut, il lui fit un signe de la main tandis que Nami se relevait d'un bond du banc où ils s'étaient assis. Elle était tellement excitée que Luffy se demanda si elle n'allait pas se mettre à sauter dans tous les sens, puis il se fit la remarque qu'elle tenait trop à son image pour faire ça. Ace arriva à leur niveau et les salua :

« Yo, Luffy ! Et tu es Nami je présume ?

- Oui, je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! »

Ace lui baisa la main, et Nami rougit fortement. Luffy, quand à lui, foudroya son frère du regard. Il lui avait promit de ne pas tenter de la séduire. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment se contenir, c'était dans sa nature et seule Hikaru échappait au jeu de séduction d'Ace. Mais là, il y allait fort dès le début. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que lui qui en faisait trop, Luffy trouvait les réactions de Nami vraiment exagéré et commença à regretter d'avoir accepté la demande de son frère.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous n'allons quand même pas rester ici toute notre vie.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Ace ?

- Si on faisait le tour du parc ?

- Oh ! C'est une très bonne idée !

- Et toi Luffy ?

- Ca me va.

- En route alors ! »

Oui, elle avait vraiment des réactions exagérées. Ace passa un bras autour des épaules de Nami et ils se dirigèrent vers le sentier faisant le tour du parc. Luffy n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Elle était où, la retenue de son frère ? Il n'essayait même pas de se contrôler ! Mais ce n'était pas le comportement de son frère qui l'attristait le plus, c'était celui de Nami. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Ace, elle l'ignorait totalement pire, elle l'avait totalement oublié. En plus, elle semblait être pendue aux lèvres d'Ace. Hikaru l'avait prévenue, qu'elle risquerait de changer de comportement, mais il n'aurait jamais cru à ce point. En fait, on aurait dit une toute autre personne, et il en venait à se demander laquelle était la vraie. Devant lui, Ace et Nami étaient en grande discussion et il se sentait totalement exclu. Luffy se fit la remarque qu'elle était sans aucun doute naturelle avec lui, et fausse avec Ace mais cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Les rares fois où il avait rencontré les petites amis d'Ace, elles agissaient exactement pareille et elles étaient amoureuses de lui. Il se mit tout à coup à regretter l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Par le passé, Ace avait aussi tenté de la séduire, mais elle l'avait rejeté sans aucune pitié, et après plusieurs entreprises tout aussi infructueuses, son frère avait finit par abandonné. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hikaru était la seule fille de sa connaissance à ne pas être atteinte par les tentatives de charme d'Ace cela semblait même la faire fuir. Il avait pensée que se serait aussi le cas pour Nami, mais il n'en était plus sûr. Il décida qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ace, une fois à la maison. Il fut définitivement convaincu que Nami était tombée dans les filets d'Ace quand ce dernier se retourna vers lui pour lui demander quelque chose, et qu'elle lui lança un regard de reproche, comme s'il les dérangeait. Enfin ?! Elle était sa petite amie ou celle d'Ace ?!

« De quoi vous parliez ?

- On parlait de nos meilleurs amis. Nami m'a dit que sa meilleure amie s'appelait Robin et je te demandais si tu la connaissais.

- Pas trop, Hikaru et moi l'avons rencontré à la bibliothèque de l'école elle s'occupait des emprunts. Elle avait l'air gentil, mais on n'a pas parlé ensemble.

- Toi ? A la bibliothèque ? Pour quoi faire ?

- C'était pour un travail de recherche en histoire. Hikaru et moi travaillions sur les coutumes chinoises à l'ère Meiji. Ca avait été vraiment chiant comme travail.

- Et toi, Ace ? Qui est ton meilleur ami ?

- Il s'appel Sabo ! On est dans la même classe. On se connaît depuis…

- Douze ans.

- C'est ça ! On se connaît depuis douze ans ! On est inséparable tout les deux.

- Tu ne te rappels même pas depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez.

- Oh tu sais, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter. D'ailleurs comment tu le sais, toi ?

- Ca fait des années que Sabo me rabâche les oreilles avec le comment du pourquoi vous vous êtes rencontré, en insistant sur le nombre d'années qui avait passé depuis. Je sais même que vous vous êtes rencontrés le 9 juin.

- Sabo est grave, parfois. Attends, tu sais comment on sait rencontrés ?

- Dans les moindres détails.

- Oh mon dieu. J'ai honte. Tu dois avoir honte de ton grand frère, toi aussi.

Luffy lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais honte de toi. Tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es Ace ! Avec tes qualités et tes défauts, je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois parfait. Et ce n'est pas cette histoire qui va te faire baisser de mon estime.

- Merci, Luffy »

Ace était rouge, tandis que son petit frère lui souriait toujours. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce que Luffy lui avait dit lui faisait très plaisir. Nami qui se sentait délaisser, prit la parole, surprenant les deux bruns qui l'avaient oublié.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

- Je respecte son choix.

- Sinon, la meilleure amie de Luffy, c'est Hikaru.

- Tu sais, elle est souvent avec nous, donc elle le sait déjà.

- C'est vrai. Mais elle ne sait pas que vous vous connaissez depuis six ans !

- Ah bon ? Si longtemps ?

- Oui. Hikaru, Luffy, Sabo et moi, ça fait belle lurette qu'on est ensemble. On a fait de sacrés bêtises quand on était gosse. Déjà que les adultes ne pouvaient plus nous supporter Sabo et moi, quand Luffy et Hikaru nous on rejoint, ça a été horrible pour eux.

- Hikaru ? Faire des bêtises ? Elle est pourtant si sérieuse !

- Ce n'est pas ça, elle est travailleuse, mais c'est tout. Elle adore rigoler et faire des bêtises, elle est la première partante pour faire des coups foireux.

- La plupart du temps, c'est même elle qui les trouve, les idées.

- Elle est aussi très curieuse.

- Pourtant, elle n'écoute pas beaucoup les rumeurs.

- Elle déteste les commérages. Si elle veut savoir quelque chose, elle mène sa propre enquête. J'adore l'aider dans ces cas là, c'est toujours amusant !

- Je ne savais pas.

- C'est aussi la seule fille que je connais qui reste insensible aux charmes d'Ace. »

Luffy lança un regard insistant à Nami, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« - En plus, elle est tellement méchante quand elle me rejette !

- Elle m'a dit que si elle est si dur, c'est par ce qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas sérieux et que ça ne te blessera pas.

- Elle est trop mignonne, elle essaye toujours de préserver les autres ! Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble. Vous étiez tellement proche. Je m'étais dit que c'était surement pour ça qu'elle me résistait tant.

- Hikaru et moi ? Impossible ! Nous sommes de très bons amis et je tiens énormément à elle, mais je ne suis pas amoureux et elle non plus.

- Oui, je le sais maintenant. Et je sais aussi qu'elle tient vraiment à toi et que c'est une personne de confiance.

- Robin et moi ne nous connaissons que depuis cette année, mais je l'adore. »

Les deux bruns sursautèrent à la remarque, ayant encore une fois oublié Nami. Ace se focalisa de nouveau sur elle et Luffy se retrouva de nouveau exclu durant le reste de la ballade. C'est seulement vers quinze heures qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer, Ace et Luffy rentrèrent chez eux, tandis que Nami restait dans le parc pour attendre des copines avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Luffy avait décidé de partir avec Ace car il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Nami, il sentait que cela se passerait mal et ne voulait pas dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. De plus, il devait toujours avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ace, qui allait sans doute tourner en dispute, puisqu'il s'était carrément permit de faire la bise à Nami pour lui dire au revoir. Et il pria dieu pour que son grand père ne soit pas à la maison sans quoi il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir sa colère assez longtemps pour attendre qu'il parte, avant d'entamer la dispute.

Dieu semblait de son côté, car seul la maison vide les accueillit. Ils défirent leurs chaussures et se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Ace allait allumer la télé quand Luffy, les yeux rivés sur le mur en face, lui dit :

« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. »

Ace se tourna vers lui, mais Luffy gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas menti. »

Luffy se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Si ! Tu m'avais promit que tu ne tenterais pas de la séduire ! Bien sûr, je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, mais je pensais que tu te contrôlerais un minimum !

- Luffy…

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je te faisais confiance ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ta proposition. Ca t'amuse d'essayer de me piquer ma petite amie ? Attends, j'ai dit essayer ? Je me suis trompé, tu n'as pas essayé, tu as réussi ! Je n'existais absolument plus à ses yeux ! J'étais totalement exclu de la conversation ! Je suis sûr que les gens qui nous ont croisés ont pensé que c'était TA petite amie !

- Luffy, calme-toi ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais si j'ai réussi à la séduire, alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez.

- Alors c'était ça ton but ?

- Je voulais vérifier si ta petite amie tenait vraiment à toi. C'était ta première et je voulais être sûr qu'elle te méritait, mais apparemment pas…

- … Ca ne te regarde pas. Ca ne concerne qu'elle et moi.

- Mais tu as bien vu ! Dès que je suis arrivé, tu n'existais plus. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la séduire énormément pour qu'elle tombe dans mes filets. Ne va pas me faire croire qu'elle était amoureuse de toi !

- Encore une fois, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton grand frère ! Je veux le mieux pour toi.

- Pense d'abord au mieux pour toi ! Tu changes de copine toute les semaines »

Le visage de Luffy était maintenant baigné de larmes. Il était touché par le fait qu'Ace ait voulu le protéger, mais il lui en voulait quand même de s'être mêlé de ses affaires et surtout de lui avoir caché ses intentions. Ace tendit une main vers le visage de Luffy, mais ce dernier se recula.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, Luffy. Je regrette le fait que tu te sois senti exclu, et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait, cette fille ne te mérite pas. »

Luffy se jeta alors dans ses bras, pleurant de tout son soul et Ace le serra fortement. Luffy se rendit compte qu'il en voulait à Ace pour la raison pour laquelle il venait de s'excuser, et non parce qu'il venait de détruire son couple.

Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre et Luffy se fit la réflexion qu'il allait avoir des choses à raconter à Hikaru et qu'il allait devoir casser avec Nami, puis il s'endormit. Ace sentit le corps dans ses bras se détendre et sa respiration se faire plus lente, il admira un instant le visage détendu de l'endormi, l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour. Quand Garp rentra à la maison ce soir là, aux environs de dix-neuf heures, il s'étonna des lumières éteintes et du silence qui y régnait. Il entra alors dans le salon et découvrit ses deux protégés endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et il les trouva adorable. Il parti dans sa chambre chercher son appareil photo, puis revint dans le salon prendre une photo elle ne tarderait pas rejoindre les autres cadres qu'il conservait sur son bureau au commissariat. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il était complètement gaga de ses petits fils. Une fois l'appareil photo de nouveau à sa place, il entreprit de réveiller les deux endormis à grand coup d'eau froide. Après tout, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour réveiller quelqu'un.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Sinon, pour ce qui est des personnages, j'ai encore mise un sale rôle à Nami, alors que ce n'était pas prévu au départ. Je n'ai pourtant rien contre ce personnage, mais je trouve que ce type de caractère lui va bien. Sinon, j'ai l'impression que plus ça va, plus Luffy devient intelligent. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à faire des personnages idiots, j'adore faire des personnages complexes et je me suis faite plaisir en créant Hikaru. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop changer Luffy, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des personnages OOC, je trouve que ce serait dommage ; mais je n'ai pas vraiment lu le manga, seulement les premiers épisodes, le reste je le connais grâce à des amis. Mais le personnage de Sabo, je ne le connais pas et il risque d'être différent que celui du manga. Sinon, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hikaru est un peu trop parfaite, il va falloir que je lui trouve un défaut. Mais c'est un peu dur, de plus je ne sais pas si elle sera vraiment importante dans l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Au fait, tu avais totalement raison Yuki-604 ! En effet Nami s'est intéressé à Ace, mais j'hésite à faire de Nami un personnage encore plus méchant...

Petit sondage, voulez vous qu'Hikaru finisse avec quelqu'un ? Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas fait tout de suite. En plus, ce n'est pas un personnage principal, mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez la voir avec un des personnages de One Piece ? Déjà présenté, bien sûr, je ne pense pas en placer d'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

« C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider à rompre avec Nami. »

Luffy et Hikaru se trouvaient dans la cour du lycée, il était huit heures et demie, mais ils ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures. Ils avaient convenus la veille de se retrouver plus tôt à l'école afin de parler en toute tranquillité des évènements récents.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas trente six mille façons de casser avec quelqu'un. Tu vas la voir et tu lui dis que tu ne veux plus sortir avec elle.

- Je sais, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment rassuré.

- Je comprends bien, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

- Tu le savais ? Que Nami sortait avec moi pour pouvoir voir Ace ?

- C'est ce que j'avais pensé au début, mais j'avais changé d'avis. Je t'aurais dit de te méfier si je m'étais douté que ça finirait comme ça.

- Tu es vraiment gentille Hikaru !

Luffy prit Hikaru dans ces bras et la serra fort.

- A… Arrête ! C… C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Ha ha ha ! Dis… Tu penses qu'elle va se fâcher quand je lui dirais ?

- Sans doute, mais ce ne sera pas parce qu'elle t'aime. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir à tout ça. Fais-le et puis c'est tout.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Luffy reprit :

« Je me demande si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, donc je ne sais pas comment c'est. Mais encore une fois, je pense que tu réfléchis trop. Fais attention, t'es pas équipé pour.

- Hé ! Méchante !

- Non mais sans rire, à notre âge, quand on sort avec quelqu'un, c'est rarement l'amour fou. Faut pas se prendre la tête avec ça.

- D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu n'es jamais eu de petit ami ?

- Jamais personne ne m'a vraiment attiré. Et puis, Ace mis à part, jamais personne ne m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Comme toi, je suis plus la grande copine, que la petite amie potentielle.

- Ah. »

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que leurs amis les rejoignent, puis ils allèrent tous ensemble en cours.

La journée passa rapidement sans qu'ils ne voient Nami une seule fois. C'est alors qu'ils allaient sortir de cours que Luffy l'aperçut au loin, il salua donc ses amis et parti à sa rencontre. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant, Luffy et Hikaru s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de leur annoncer la nouvelle, une fois qu'ils auraient rompus car connaissant la discrétion d'Ussop, ils ne doutaient pas que tout le monde seraient vite au courant et il aurait été fâcheux que Nami l'apprenne d'une autre bouche que celle de Luffy. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Hikaru l'encouragea mentalement. Elle les aurait bien suivit discrètement, mais elle devait aller à son cours de Kendo. Elle partit donc en compagnie de Zoro au dojo.

En sortant seule du dojo (elle était resté plus longtemps car elle était chargé du rangement ce soir là et Zoro était déjà partit), elle alluma son portable et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message de Luffy lui disant qu'il avait rompu avec Nami et lui demandant de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, elle aperçut Ace et Sabo sur un des bancs de la cours et les rejoignit donc.

« Salut vous deux.

- Hey ! Hikaru ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien Sabo, et toi ?

- Très bien, comme d'hab' !

- Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille comme toi fait dehors si tard ?

- Ace, ne recommence pas, et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai Kendo aujourd'hui. Mais je te retourne la question, il est rare de ne pas te voir avec une fille au bras.

- Je viens de rompre, elle commençait à devenir fatigante…

- Comme toutes les précédentes… Enfin, comme ça on peut trainer plus longtemps ensemble ! Je me sens délaissé quand il a une petite amie ! Snif !

- Oh… Pauvre Sabo ! En parlant de rompre, ça y est, Luffy a rompu avec Nami.

- Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

- Il a bien fait.

- Pourquoi ?!

- J'aurai due faire plus attention et remarquer ses vraies intentions. Je te remercie Ace.

- He !

- Tu t'en demandes trop, tu ne peux pas tout deviner. Et ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, c'est mon petit frère.

- He ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer !

- Tu l'as fait parce qu'il est ton cher petit frère et que tu veux le mieux pour lui, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cet air sceptique ? Tu en doutes ?

- Je me demande. La véritable ne serait-elle pas moins pure ? »

Ace et Hikaru se fixèrent en silence, cherchant chacun à lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Ils auraient continués encore longtemps si Sabo ne les avaient pas interrompu.

« Raaah ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ?!

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Bon, moi je vais rentrer. »

Hikaru salua les garçons et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter net et de se retourner en direction d'Ace.

« He ! Ace ! Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Je suis même de tout cœur avec toi. Alors si jamais tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! »

Puis elle partit pour de bon, laissant derrière elle un Sabo interrogateur et un Ace légèrement rouge et souriant.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Hikaru alluma la lumière du salon, jeta ses affaires dans la pièce et alla se jeter dans le canapé. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup et partaient souvent en voyage d'affaires, ainsi elle se retrouvait souvent toute seule chez elle, et ceux, depuis toute petite. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait beaucoup fréquenté la famille de Luffy, restant souvent chez eux. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle réagirait si ses parents venaient à mourir. Pas beaucoup, sans doute. Ses parents étaient de véritables étrangers pour elle, elle ne savait rien de leur goûts et de leurs habitudes, elle se surprenait même parfois à oublier leurs visages. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant puisqu'ils partaient très tôt le matin alors qu'elle n'était pas encore levée et rentraient très tard le soir et elle était déjà couchée, elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vraiment vue. De plus, il n'y avait presque aucunes photos de famille et les plus récentes remontaient à ses onze ans. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour parental auprès d'eux, mais elle l'avait ressenti avec Garp pour elle, sa famille était les Monkey. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Luffy. Il décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

« Et bah ! T'en a mis du temps pour m'appeler !

- Désolé, j'ai croisé Ace et Sabo et nous avons un peu parlé. Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre, elle m'a d'abord demandé pourquoi. Alors je lui ai répondu que ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous, qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment. Et là, elle a commencé à s'énerver, à me dire qu'elle m'aimait et que je ne n'avais pas le droit de le laisser comme ça et elle m'a insulté. Ca m'a énervé et je lui ai crié que si elle m'aimait, alors pourquoi elle n'arrêtait de minauder devant Ace et m'ignorait complètement. Puis je suis parti avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose.

- Ouah ! Tu connais le mot « minauder » ?

- Héhé ! Tu l'as déjà employé une fois, alors j'ai cherché ce que ça voulait dire et je l'ai utilisé ! Attend, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je t'ai dit ?!

- Mais non. Et sinon, comment tu te sens ?

- Libre !

- Et bien, je suis contente pour toi. Il n'y a plus qu'à tout expliquer aux autres.

- Oui, on le fera demain. Oh ! Papy m'appel pour manger ! Aller à demain Hikaru !

- A demain. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

****Ca y est ! Voici en fin le chapitre 6 ! Je sais que vous l'avez beaucoup attendu, et j'en suis désolé. J'avais vraiment du mal à l'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Dans ce chapitre, nous suivons Hikaru et non Luffy. Ainsi nous en apprenons plus sur elle. Il semblerait qu'elle en sache plus sur Ace qu'elle ne veut le laisser croire. Héhéhé.

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre centré sur Hikaru, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Luffy est toujours le héros et je me recentre sur lui dès lee prochain chapitre. Je sais que peu de gens apprécie la trop grande présence d'un personnage inventé dans une fanfiction.

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre ! ^^ Je vous remerci aussi de vos avis pour l'éventuel petit ami de Hikaru, j'en prend bien note.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy et Hikaru étaient assis à leur place, autour deux Ussop, Zoro et Sanji étaient silencieux. Luffy venait de leur expliquer qu'il avait rompu avec Nami et les raisons de cette rupture, il leurs faillait un peu temps pour tout assimiler. C'est Sanji qui brisa le silence :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit sortie avec toi pour pouvoir s'approcher d'Ace ! Si j'avais su… Je suis désolé de te l'avoir présenté Luffy.

- C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Ca m'énerve de penser qu'elle ait joué la comédie avec nous pendant tout ce temps. Elle mériterait de ce prendre un coup de sabre, mais je ne frappe pas les filles…

- C'est bon, elle va se punir elle-même de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Hikaru ?

- Et bien, son objectif premier était de se rapprocher d'Ace. Même si elle n'est plus avec Luffy, elle a déjà rencontré Ace une fois et il l'a séduite. Nous on sait qu'Ace l'a fait pour vérifier si elle était une bonne petite amie -ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le cas- mais, elle, elle ne le sait pas et pense surement qu'elle a une chance avec lui.

- Oh ! Je comprends où tu veux en venir !

- De quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir, Ussop ?

- Je pourrai vous l'expliquer, mais je laisse Hikaru s'en charger.

- En fait t'en sais rien, pas vrai ?

- Mais… mais, non !

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Ussop. Il faudrait vraiment que tu perdes cette sale manie.

- En plus, tu mens trop mal !

- Bref ! Hikaru continue, s'il te plait.

- Et bien, je pense qu'elle va tenter de l'approcher au lycée, mais Ace va la rejeté sans pitié. S'il y a bien une chose que Mister Flame déteste, c'est qu'on fasse du mal à son frère. Puisqu'il n'a encore jamais dit non à une fille, ça va forcément faire le tour du lycée et les rumeurs avec. Peut être même que lui et Sabo vont eux même les alimenter.

- Mister Flame ?

- Ce n'est rien. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens de dire.

- En claire, si j'ai bien compris, Nami va elle-même creuser sa tombe en tentant de sortir avec Ace après avoir tenter d'utiliser Luffy. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je la plains.

- Tu es trop gentil Luffy ! N'oublis pas qu'elle t'a quand même utilisé !

- Oui, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Tu te rappels de Robin, la copine de Nami qu'on a rencontré à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Elle est venue me voir ce matin, elle voulait s'excuser du comportement de Nami. Elle connaissait ses motivations, mais elle n'avait pas osé la contredire. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que de toute façon, il y avait de forte chance pour que Nami ne l'ait pas écouté.

- Ah ! C'est bien la psy, ça !

- Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que même si tout le monde commence à s'éloigner d'elle et à parler dans son dos, elle ne sera jamais seule. De ce que j'ai pu voire, elle apprécie vraiment Nami, elle ne la laissera pas tomber dans un moment comme celui-là. Et puis, ça va durer un moment, mais ça va finir par se calmer. Ca lui servira au moins de leçon.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Merci Hikaru !

- C'est bien Hikaru, ça. Elle sait toujours comment remonter le moral de Luffy.

- Et elle a toujours une longueur d'avance ! Elle a prévu la punition de Nami, mais elle a aussi prévu comment ça allait se finir. Hikaru est vraiment merveilleuse !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! T'es chiant quand t'es comme ça !

- C'est quoi ton problème, tête de gazon ?!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- He ho ! On se calme tout les deux !

- Tout de suite ma chère Hikaru.

- Tch !

- Ah ! Retournons à nos places, le prof arrive ! »

Chacun retourna à sa place et le cours commença. Plus tard dans la journée, le petit groupe apprit que ce qu'avait dit Hikaru s'était révélé juste. En effet, Nami avait belle et bien tenté de s'approcher d'Ace et s'était faite jetée en beauté. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça et, comme Hikaru l'avait dit, chacun y allait avec son idée, créant des rumeurs parfois totalement improbable.

A la fin des cours, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Zoro et Hikaru n'avait pas club aujourd'hui, ainsi elle et Luffy devait rentrer ensemble. Alors qu'il allait passer le portail du lycée, Luffy remarqua qu'Hikaru ne le suivait pas.

« Bah Hikaru ? Tu viens ?

- Désolé Luffy, Ace veut me parler. Tu vas devoir rentrer tout seul.

- Ace ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire à la maison ?

- Ce n'est pas Hikaru mais la psy qu'il veut voir.

- Ah ? Il a un problème ?

- J'ai bien une petite idée de quoi il veut me parler, mais tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirais pas. Même à toi.

- Ouais, je sais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux t'assurer qu'Ace va très bien. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander tout à l'heure quand il rentrera.

- Bonne idée ! Bon, bah… A demain !

- A demain Luffy ! »

Sur le chemin du retour, Luffy n'arrêtait pas de se demander de quoi Ace et Hikaru pouvait bien parler. Ca le travaillait tellement qu'on voyait presque de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il décida finalement de changer de sujet et repensa à Nami. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle qui aimait tant les ragots, se retrouvait maintenant au centre de ces derniers. A l'avenir, elle allait sans doute porter beaucoup moins de crédits aux rumeurs. Rendu chez lui, pénétra dans l maison vide. Il avait l'habitude, son grand père restant très souvent au travail et Ace souvent en sortie, mais il ressentait toujours une sorte de vide quand il se retrouvait ainsi seul. Il se demandait comment faisait Hikaru pour ne pas se sentir seule, puis il se dit qu'elle devait sans doute l'être et se promit de l'inviter plus souvent à dormir ici. Le jeune brun enleva ses chaussures et commença son rituel, c'est-à-dire déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, aller prendre un bain puis faire ses devoirs. Ace rentra alors qu'il était en train de préparer à manger, portant à son tour le célèbre tablier. Il entendit ce dernier enlever ses chaussures puis se diriger vers la cuisine où il se trouvait. Le plus âgé passa sa tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Je suis rentrée.

- Bienvenue chez toi. »

Ace sourit et ouvrit en grand la porte afin d'entrer dans la pièce. Il alla se placer derrière Luffy, regardant par-dessus son épaule et passant ses bras autour sa taille. Luffy rougit à ce contact, depuis la fois où ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il était encore plus sensible aux gestes de son frère. Ace huma l'odeur qui s'échappait de la casserole.

« Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Du curry.

- Super ! Mon plat préféré ! C'est en quel honneur ?

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur les manigances de Nami.

- C'est naturel, tu es très précieux pour moi. Tu es mon… adorable petit frère.

- Je voulais quand même te remercier.

- Et bien, je ne vais pas me plaindre si ça me permet de manger mon plat favori ! »

Ils mirent le couvert, puis passèrent à table. Ils étaient rendus au dessert lorsque Luffy se rappela qu'Ace avait parlé avec Hikaru.

« Alors comme ça, tu avais besoin de parler avec la psy ?

- En effet, ça fait bizarre au début. Elle peut se montrer très sérieuse.

- Bien sûr ! Elle est souvent sérieuse, mais tu es toujours en train de l'embêter quand tu l'as vois alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas l'habitude. Enfin, pourquoi tu devais la voir ?

- Ah ! C'était pour parler de l'affaire avec Nami…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… »

Luffy sentit qu'Ace ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Ainsi, il n'insista pas. Ils finirent de manger et montèrent se coucher. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre, Luffy fut retenu par Ace qui s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ce genre de démonstration affective n'était pas rare, après tout ils étaient tous les deux très démonstratif. Mais il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, il trouva cette étreinte différente, plus charnelle, ce qui le fit rougir. Ils se séparèrent et Ace l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, qu'il lui retourna, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Quand Luffy se faufila sous sa couette, il était encore rouge et quand il s'endormit, c'était avec des images d'Ace plein la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention ! Changement de rating !**

**Ce chapitre est de rated M car c'est un lemon. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire. Ce chapitre est un lemon entier, il n'y aucunes révélations. Le prochain chapitre reprendra l'histoire et sera de nouveau en rated K, vous ne ratez donc rien en ne lisant pas ce chapitre. Je l'ai juste écrit pour ceux qui aiment ça.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent toujours lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ace le bascula sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Il lui enleva son short de nuit et alors que Luffy levait les bras pour qu'il lui enlève son haut, Ace lui dit :_

_« Non, je veux te faire l'amour dans cette tenue. »_

_Luffy rougit à ses propos et s'allongea pour de bon sur le lit tandis qu'Ace enlevait son pantalon de nuit. Le plus jeune rougit d'avantage en voyant le corps nu de son frère, la preuve de son désir entièrement apparent. Le plus vieux rejoint son amant sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser, mêlant leurs langues. Durant l'échange, Ace passa sa main sous le haut de son jeune frère et alla taquiner les boutons de chaires de ce dernier. A ce contacte, Luffy rompit le baiser en un gémissement et Ace alla mordiller l'oreille du plus jeune tout en lui susurrant des paroles osées qui le firent frémir. Après quelques temps de ce traitement il descendit dans le cou et commença à mordiller la jugulaire, y apposant sa marque. Ses mains continuaient leurs douces tortures, caressant, pinçant les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dures. Luffy remonta la tête d'Ace et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné. Alors qu'Ace était concentré sur le baiser, Luffy en profita pour les faire basculer et se retrouver sur son frère. Il finit par abandonner les lèvres de ce dernier et descendit dans le cou où il laissa lui aussi sa marque, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à lui appartenir. Puis il continua son chemin, léchant le torse musclé, descendant jusqu'au nombril où il inséra sa langue, récoltant un soupir appréciateur de son amant. Puis il descendit encore, frôlant les poiles pubiens, jusqu'à arriver nez à nez avec le sexe tendu d'Ace. Il commença d'abord par souffler dessus, provoquant un frémissement chez Ace. Puis il se mit lécher le gland, la hampe, les bourses et revint suçoter le gland. La respiration d'Ace était maintenant haletante et il poussait des gémissements. Le plus jeune releva la tête pour voir le visage du plus grand légèrement rougit avant de prendre enfin le sexe de celui-ci en bouche. Ace poussa un gémissement plus puissant tandis que Luffy commençait des va et viens sur la hampe dressée, goutant avec curiosité. Ace finit par mettre sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, le poussant à aller plus vite dans ses mouvements, ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'il allait jouir, il voulut éloigner Luffy, mais alors qu'il venait juste de relever sa tête, il éjacula en répandant son sperme sur le visage de Luffy. Ace se redressa alors et commença à nettoyer le visage de son petit frère en le léchant, puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant gouter sa semence. Après cela, il changea de nouveau leur position, releva un peu le tee-shirt de son frère et commença à lui faire subir le même traitement que lui plutôt, suçant sa verge dans toute sa longueur, faisant gémir Luffy de plus en plus fort. Mais alors que Luffy allait jouir, Ace s'arrêta net et se releva du lit. Le jeune brun poussa un gémissement de protestation et se redressa pour voir son frère fouiller dans sa commode, puis revenir avec un tube de lubrifiant dans les mains. Luffy savait ce que c'était, Hikaru et lui avait fouillé une fois dans la chambre d'Ace et était tombés dessus. Hikaru lui avait alors expliqué ce que c'était. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, il écarta ostensiblement les jambes pour permettre à son frère de venir se placer entre celles-ci. Ce dernier resta un instant debout à observer d'un regard appréciateur le corps ainsi offert, puis il alla s'asseoir dans l'espace qui lui avait été fait. Il humidifia ses doigts avec le lubrifiant puis alla embrasser Luffy afin de focaliser son attention ailleurs tandis qu'il le pénétrait de ses doigts. Le premier passa sans trop de problème, le second fut un peu douloureux, mais surtout inconfortable et le troisième fit franchement mal. Luffy laissa couler des larmes de douleurs qu'Ace faisait disparaitre tout en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Il continua à bouger ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point qui fit voir des étoiles à Luffy. Il toucha plusieurs fois la prostate puis il retira ses doigts. Enfin, il se présenta devant l'entrée vierge du plus jeune, et commença à le pénétrer. L'antre était tellement chaud et serré qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rentrer d'un coup. Enfin, il pénétra entièrement Luffy. Ace resta ainsi, sans bouger, tout en séchant les larmes du plus jeune jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme et lui donne la permission de se mouvoir. Une fois cela fait, il commença à bouger, faisant des mouvements lents. Puis, une fois que Luffy s'habitua à sa présence et commença à participer, il se retira entièrement avant de le pénétrer d'un grand coup, touchant la prostate de plein fouet et faisant hurler Luffy de plaisir. A partir de ce moment, ses coups se firent plus brutaux, touchant la prostate à chaque coup butoir. La douleur de Luffy avait totalement disparu, ne restait plus que le plaisir d'être rempli entièrement par son frère. Il participait lui-même, bougeant son bassin afin de le faire venir à la rencontre du sexe d'Ace. Ce dernier décida de changer de position, redressant Luffy afin qu'il se retrouve assis sur lui. Luffy noua ses jambes autour des reins de son frère et positionna ses mains sur ses épaules afin de s'en servir comme appuie pour se mouvoir. Ace se mit à mordiller les boutons de chaires de Luffy à travers son haut, envoyant des pics de plaisirs à ce dernier. Enfin, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il prit le membre de Luffy en main et commença à pomper. A ce traitement, Luffy ne tarda pas jouir entre eux, foudroyé par un puissant orgasme qui fit se resserrer ses parois, entrainant à son tour Ace dans la jouissance. Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit, Ace se retirant du plus jeune. Alors que Luffy allait s'endormir, il entendit un bruit strident._

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut, son pyjama souillé par sa propre semence et son réveil continuant à diffuser sa sonnerie stridente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Après les révélations que lui avait faites Ace, elle avait vu ses soupçons se confirmer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à orienter Luffy sur la bonne voie, et les choses devraient commencer à bouger. Que ce changement soit bénéfique ou au contraire mauvais dépendra du choix de son ami, cela ne la regardait pas. Mais Hikaru penchait plus pour un changement bénéfique et espérait ne pas se tromper. Elle prit comme d'habitude son petit déjeuner seule, puis alla se préparer pour aller en cours. Lorsqu'elle sortit, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sabo appuyé contre le portail de sa maison.

« Yo Hikaru !

- Salut. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis surprise. C'est la première fois que nous allons au lycée ensemble. En plus, tu habites assez loin d'ici maintenant.

- Ben, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa, comme au bon vieux temps. Et puis, j'ai compris la discussion de l'autre jour. Tu sais, celle que tu as eue avec Ace et dont vous m'avez totalement exclu.

- T'es rancunier ma parole. Enfin… désolé pour ça.

- C'est pas grave. Mais dit, tu crois que ça peut marcher ? Je veux dire, entre Ace et…

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. Ca serait bien.

- Ouais… Mais franchement, je ne comprends pas Ace ! Pourquoi il sort avec toutes ces filles s'il l'aime ?!

- Ca… C'est un idiot après tout, il ne faut pas trop chercher non plus.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Tu es parfaite Hikaru.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Bien sûr que je suis parfaite.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami ?

- Parce que ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je suis très demandé, tu sais.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux avoir des noms, s'il te plait ?

- …

- Ha ha ha ! J'en étais sûr.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Zoro qui attendait Hikaru.

« Salut Hikaru. C'est qui lui ?

- Salut Zoro. C'est Sabo, tu sais le meilleur ami d'Ace. Luffy et moi t'en avons déjà parlé. Sabo, je te présente Zoro. C'est un de nos amis, à Luffy et à moi. On fait du Kendo ensemble. »

Les deux garçons se toisèrent. Au bout d'un moment, Hikaru en eut marre et leur donna à chacun un bon coup sur la tête.

« He ho ! La politesse vous ne connaissez pas ? Saluez-vous !

- Bonjours.

- Salut. »

Hikaru n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre du manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, qu'Ace et Luffy arrivaient. Elle remarqua tout de suite le malaise du plus jeune et interrogea le plus grand du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Après avoir salué Ace et que ce dernier soit parti en compagnie de Sabo, Luffy et elle s'isolèrent pour parler tranquillement.

« Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un rêve… J'ai encore fait un rêve avec Ace.

- Oh ! Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Ca… Ca a évolué… très évolué.

- Je vois… Tu n'arrives plus à regarder Ace en face, c'est ça ?

- Des que je le vois, je repense à mon rêve. Ca avait l'air tellement réel !

- Je suis désolé de devoir te reposer la question, Luffy. Mais, es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour Ace ?

- Je… Je ne suis plus très sûr. Je me suis rendu compte, lors du rendez-vous avec Nami, que j'en voulais plus à Ace de m'exclure qu'à Nami.

- Et lorsqu'il t'a réconforté, après ce rendez-vous ? Quand il t'a prit dans ses bras, qu'as tu éprouvé ?

- Je me suis senti bien et en sécurité… Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'a tout raconter, jusqu'au réveil glacé. Et sinon, comment tu te sens quand il est près de toi ?

- Je suis gêné et en même temps, j'aime quand il est là. Je réagis bizarrement et je n'arrête pas de rougir, surtout quand il est torse nu… Oh non ! Je suis vraiment amoureux !

- Je trouve ça plutôt bien, moi. Tu devrais… »

Hikaru fut interrompu par la sonnerie du lycée.

« On en reparlera plus tard, allons en cours.

- Ok.

- Dépêchons-nous, on commence avec math. Si on arrive en retard, il va surement nous mettre un contrôle surprise.

- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Vite Hikaru ! »

Ils partirent en courant vers leur classe.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur cours de math, ils étaient de mauvaises humeurs. Luffy et Hikaru étaient arrivés à temps, mais cela n'avait pas empêché leur professeur de leur donner une évaluation surprise.

« Mais quel sadique ce prof ! Je suis sûr qu'il est devenu professeur seulement pour emmerder les autres !

- Calme-toi Hikaru. Il pourrait t'entendre, et je n'ai pas envi qu'il nous colle.

- Ouais. T'as raison Zoro, désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On n'a pas de cours pendant les deux prochaines heures.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir au Chapeau de Paille. Papa vient juste de créer une nouvelle recette, et je suis sûr qu'il aimerait bien que vous la goûtiez, surtout toi Luffy.

- Cool ! Allons-y ! »

Ils allèrent donc au restaurant où les parents de Sanji les accueillirent chaleureusement. Après avoir mangé copieusement du nouveau plat, qui était absolument succulent, ils se mirent à discuter.

« Au fait Luffy, Nami t'a reparlé ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre rupture.

- Vous avez entendu parler des rumeurs qui circulent sur elle ? On dit qu'elle se prostitue, c'est complètement fou !

- Les rumeurs sont souvent déjantées, mais c'est vrai que là, c'est exagéré.

- J'espère que ça ira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, ça va rapidement se calmer. Surtout qu'Ace va refuser toutes les propositions de sorties à venir.

- C'est vrai ? Ace le Dom Juan va arrêter de sortir avec les filles ?!

- C'est surement un mensonge.

- Ace n'est pas comme toi, Ussop.

- Hé ! Arrêtez ! Je ne mens jamais !

- Bien sûr.

- C'est de ça que vous parliez la dernière fois ?

- Ca a un lien, oui.

- En parlant de petite amie, tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami Hikaru chérie ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donner le mot pour m'embêter avec ça ?!

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Sabo aussi m'a demandé, ce matin. Ca gêne tant que ça, que je sois célibataire ?

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est surprenant. Tu es jolie et sympas, tu as tout pour plaire.

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas si parfaite. Je suis plutôt violente et très curieuse aussi.

- Mais ça fait partie de toi, c'est mignon.

- Tu es masochiste, Sanji ? Je dis que je suis violente, et toi tu me réponds que c'est mignon.

- Si c'est toi qui me frappe Hikaru chérie, ça ne me gène pas.

- Ah ah ah ! Non, c'est bon.

- Si tu veux, je peux te frapper à sa place.

- Non ! Dégage tête de gazon !

- Ah ah ah ! Vous n'êtes pas possible !

- Non, mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt surprenant.

- Je ne sais pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Luffy, personne ne m'a jamais rien demander. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait, je suis bien comme ça, avec vous. Je ne pense pas être prête à consacrer une part de mon temps à autre chose qu'à mes amis et à mes études.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu travailles si dur ? Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, hein. Mais qu'est-ce qui te motive ?

- Je veux pouvoir devenir indépendante rapidement. Je n'aime pas l'idée de vivre aux crochets de parents que je ne connais presque pas, ça me donne l'impression de recevoir de l'argent en dédommagement à l'amour qu'ils ne me donnent pas. Et puis, je voudrai partir de cette maison trop vide, elle est trop grande pour moi seule.

- …

- Hikaru…

- Chérie…

- …

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je vais bien ! Je n'ai peut être pas connu l'amour de mes parents, mais je l'ai ressentie auprès de Luffy, Ace, grand-père Garp, Sabo et vous maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas me ressentir redevable de mes parents pour l'argent qui me fait vivre.

- Je t'aime aussi beaucoup, Hikaru ! Tu es comme ma sœur et je suis très heureux d'être avec toi, et je suis sûr qu'Ace, Sabo et papy ressentent la même chose !

- Merci Luffy.

- Idiote ! Si jamais tu as des soucies, tu peux venir me parler.

- Zoro…

- Moi aussi ! Je te préparerais un plat succulent !

- Et moi aussi ! Je te raconterai plein d'histoires qui te remonteront le moral !

- Les amis… Merci beaucoup ! Je vous adore ! »

Hikaru prit chacun de ses amis dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, l'heure de retourner en cours arriva et ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir remercié les parents de Sanji pour le repas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Ça y est ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je suis encore et toujours désolé du temps que je mets à les écrire.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que mon lemon vous ait plu. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire un, ou peut-être tout à la fin, mais une amie qui suit mon histoire m'a dit "ce n'est pas intéressant s'il n'y a pas de lemon! Fais-en un!" C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'écrire sous couvert d'un rêve. Certains m'avait fait la remarque que c'était sadique d'interrompre le rêve dans le 1er chapitre, vous êtes content, maintenant ? ^^

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est encore une fois centré sur Hikaru. Les commentaires que j'avais reçu me disait l'apprécier. Le prochain chapitre le sera aussi, puis ça reviendra sur Luffy. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fais participer un grand nombre de personnages. Je trouvais dommage, alors que je les faisais intervenir dans l'histoire, qu'on ne les voit pas très souvent. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'intervention d'un grand nombre, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop raté...

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tardé. Je l'ai déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vos avis me font toujours aussi plaisirs. A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, puis vint l'heure de se séparer. Luffy, Sanji et Ussop rentraient chez eux, tandis qu'Hikaru et Zoro allait à leur club de Kendo. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Ussop s'exclama :

« Au fait Hikaru ! C'est quoi ton type de garçon ?

- Hum… Je dirais gentil et marrant.

- Ca ressemble à Luffy, ça…

- He ! Je n'ai pas dit idiot !

- He ! Méchante ! Je boude ! »

Ils rigolèrent un moment, puis se séparèrent enfin.

Ils étaient en plein entrainement lorsque Zoro remarqua qu'Hikaru n'avait pas son entrain habituel, il partit donc la rejoindre.

« Un problème ?

- Hum ? Oh non, je réfléchissais juste.

- Tu pensais au gars de ce matin ? Sabo, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Oh… pour rien.

- En fait je pensais plutôt à Ace.

- C'est en rapport avec la discussion que vous avez eu ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Luffy y a fait allusion ce midi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ace est venu voir la psy hier.

- Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne… Enfin, il a des problèmes ?

- Pas à proprement parler, quelques soucis, mais rien de grave. Désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Pas grave. Je sais que tu ne révèles jamais les secrets des autres, et je te respecte beaucoup pour ça.

- Merci. Bon, on retourne au boulot ? Je suis remonté à bloc maintenant ! Je sens que je vais tout gagner ! »

Zoro ne dit rien, mais il se mit à sourire : il avait retrouvé la Hikaru habituelle. Il se concentra donc de nouveau et para de justesse une attaque d'Hikaru, en effet, elle était à fond dedans maintenant.

« C'est bon, on peut rentrer ?

- Attend Zoro ! J'enfile mes chaussures et c'est bon.

- Dépêche-toi.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ca y est ! »

Zoro et Hikaru sortirent du dojo en compagnies d'autres élèves. Après leur petite discussion, Hikaru s'était de nouveau concentré sur l'entrainement et Zoro en avait des courbatures partout ; Hikaru était une adversaire redoutable.

« Tu m'as fait trop mal, tout à l'heure. Tu es une vraie brute !

- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'aurais pas apprécié si je ne m'étais donné à fond. En plus tu as de la chance, on se bat avec des sabres, je suis plus forte en combat à mains nues.

- Pourquoi fais-tu du Kendo, alors ?

- Je trouve les combats avec des sabres super classe ! Et grand-père Garp m'a conseillé d'apprendre à me battre avec des armes afin de contrôler ma force. Je me laisse souvent emporter lorsque je frappe avec mes poings et j'ai déjà causé pas mal de problèmes. Lors d'un combat avec des armes, je dois me concentrer pour bien tenir mon sabre, ça m'évite de perdre pieds.

- Je vois. J'aimerai bien te voir combattre avec tes poings un jour.

- Ah ah ! Je te souhaite juste de ne pas être celui visé, ou tu risques d'y laisser quelques os.

- A ce point ?

- Je ne fais pas semblant. »

Ils dépassèrent la grille d'entrée et commençaient à prendre la direction de chez eux, Zoro et Hikaru habitaient à peu près dans le même quartier, lorsqu'ils aperçurent quelqu'un appuyé contre le mur de l'enceinte.

« Sabo ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

- J'avais une heure de colle, j'ai donc finit un peu plus tard. Et puis, je t'ai attendu.

- Les heures de colles ne finissent pas plus tard que 18h30, ça fait quarante minutes. Pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

- Je sortais de ma colle lorsque j'ai reçu un message d'Ace, il m'invitait à dormir à la maison et il m'a prévenu que Luffy voulait aussi t'inviter. Donc j'ai décidé de t'attendre et de te prévenir moi-même. Alors, tu viens ?

- Ok, j'arrive. Désolé Zoro, on ne rentrera pas ensemble ce soir.

- Pas grave. A lundi. Passe un bon week end.

- Toi aussi. A lundi. »

Zoro reprit son chemin, passant devant le blond à qu'il jeta un regard mauvais, qui lui fut rendu. Puis Sabo rejoint Hikaru et ils partirent ensemble en direction de la demeure des Monkey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Je ne l'aime pas trop, c'est tout. Et c'est réciproque.

- Mais vous vous connaissez à peine, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Hé hé !

- En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être désagréable avec quelqu'un sans le connaître.

- Peu importe. Parlons d'autre chose.

- Ok. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé la nuit tous ensemble.

- C'est vrai, je trouve ça bien. Ca m'avait un peu manqué.

- A moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup être dans cette famille.

- Oui, avec des parents comme les notre, ça se comprend.

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec eux ?

- Non. Et toi ? Tu les as vus ?

- Non. »

Ils finirent pas arriver devant la maison de la famille Monkey et frappèrent à la porte. Ils entendirent des bruits de courses, puis la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Ace et Luffy, qui, au vu de leur état, avaient fait la course pour être le premier à ouvrir. Sabo demanda :

« Alors, qui est le premier ?

- Moi ! déclara fièrement Luffy.

- Il était le plus près aussi…

- Allons Ace, tu ne vas pas faire la tête parce que tu n'es pas arrivé le premier.

- Si !

- Quel gamin ! S'exclamèrent-ils. »

Garp apparut alors dans leur champ de vision, vêtu de l'horrible tablier. C'était tellement comique que tous le monde aurait rit, s'il n'avait pas s'agit de Garp, mais comme c'était lui, personne ne rigolait. Ils avaient rit une fois, ils s'en rappelaient très bien, et leur crâne aussi.

« Rentrez donc ! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! Déposez vos affaires et allez vous mettre à table, le repas est prêt, on n'attendait plus que vous.

- Bonjours monsieur !

- Salut grand-père.

- Salut la jeunesse ! »

Après les salutations, ils firent ce que Garp leur avait demandé, et montèrent à l'étage déposés leurs affaires dans les chambres respectives (Hikaru dans celle de Luffy et Sabo dans celle d'Ace), puis ils redescendirent pour aller à table. Garp y était déjà, il était en train de servir le plat. Le repas se déroula gaiement, comme toujours, malgré le combat habituel pour finir les restes. A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils allaient débarrasser, Garp les arrêta et leur demanda de se rasseoir, il avait une expression sérieuse.

« Hikaru.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Euh… D'accord.

- Luffy m'a dit tout à l'heure, que tu n'aimais pas rester chez toi, que tu ne t'y sentais pas bien.

- … C'est vrai.

- Alors, je me demandais… Aimerais-tu venir habiter ici, avec nous ?

- Pardon ?!

- Tu aimes cette famille, non ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais, je ne veux pas être un poids…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hikaru ! Je te l'ai dit ce midi ! On t'adore !

- Même, je ne veux pas être une bouche de plus à nourrir !

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Tu sais mon salaire est assez élevé pour t'entretenir sans pour autant avoir des soucis.

- … J'aime vraiment cette famille, vous savez. Mais…

- Tu ne veux pas t'imposer. Tu es tellement gentille Hikaru !

- Je me doutais que tu n'en démordrais pas, donc je te propose quelque chose. Tu viens vivre ici, je m'occupe de te nourrir et tout le reste, et en échange, tu me donnes l'argent que tu reçois de tes parents chaque mois. Ca te convient ?

- Je peux vraiment venir habiter ici ?

- Bien sûr ! Au départ, tu devras dormir dans la même chambre que Luffy, mais tu as l'habitude. Puis, quand la pièce qui nous sert de bazar sera vidé, on l'aménagera pour en faire ta chambre. Ca te convient ?

- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous adore tous ! Vraiment merci ! Vous êtes une vraie famille pour moi.

- Pour nous aussi. Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir dans la famille Monkey !

- Félicitation Hikaru ! Je suis content pour toi !

- Ace. Sabo. Merci. Merci à vous aussi Luffy et grand-père. »

Hikaru pleurait de joie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait un jour vivre auprès de personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Luffy la prit dans ses bras, puis tout le monde suivit, transformant le câlin en une sorte de mêlé générale. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les Monkey avaient préparés une petite fête de bienvenue pour célébré l'arrivée d'Hikaru dans leur petite famille. Enfin, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. Luffy était dans sa chambre et attendait le retour d'Hikaru qui était partie se changer. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard en tenue de nuit et Luffy se mit à la détailler. Elle avait bien changé durant ces années, ses cheveux roux avaient bien poussés, de courts, ils atteignaient maintenant le bas de son dos. Ses yeux verts semblaient plus pétillants qu'avant et elle mesurait maintenant un mètre soixante cinq.

« Tu es devenue très jolie.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Parce que je te regardais.

- Et bien merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit, et effleura la cicatrice se trouvant sur la joue du jeune brun.

« C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es fait ça.

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'ai défendue parce que je trouvais ça normal. Je l'aurai fait pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

- C'est pour ça que t'apprécie autant. Tu es toujours juste.

- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime pour ça. Enfin, c'est après ça que tu t'es beaucoup entrainée et que tu es devenue super forte au combat au corps à corps.

- Ouais. Pourtant ça n'a pas empêché Sabo de continuer à me raccompagner chez moi sous prétexte qu'il était dangereux pour moi de rentrer seule.

- Et après, il restait devant chez toi, à te parler pendant des heures !

- Et oui.

- Ace aussi a souvent fait les frais de son bavardage. Moi, je m'endormais.

- Ca te ressemble bien.

- Hé hé hé !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ace. Par rapport à tes sentiments… Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui avouer que tu l'aimes. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Je me suis rendue compte il y a peu que je n'avais pas décrit Hikaru, j'étais persuadé l'avoir déjà fait ; je l'ai donc mis ici.

Vous aviez remarqué la certaine rivalité entre Zoro et Sabo, vis à vis d'Hikaru. En effet, le Zoro X Hikaru et le Sabo X Hikaru sont les deux couples qui m'ont été proposé lors du sondage. J'ai déjà décidé, mais j'aimerai savoir avec lequel des deux pensez-vous qu'Hikaru va finir ?

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être intéressant, on se rapproche de la fin.


	11. Chapter 11

« Lui avouer mes sentiments ? Tu es folle ?! Il ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi !

- Ça tu ne peux le savoir sans essayer. En plus, ça te travaille trop, c'est pour ça que tu fais ces rêves. Même s'il ne partageait pas tes sentiments, ça te soulagerai. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'il me rejette, nous n'aurons plus la même relation. Je préfère rester son précieux petit frère que de le voir s'éloigner de moi.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Ace réagirait comme ça ? S'il ne t'aime pas, tu penses vraiment qu'il va t'abandonner ? Comme tu l'as dit, tu es son précieux petit frère. Il ne te laissera pas en plan comme ça. Et comme je l'ai dit, on ne sait absolument pas s'il te rejettera.

- Mais…

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! J'ai raison et tu le sais. D'habitude tu agis sans te poser de questions, pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'Ace ne me rejettera pas ?

- Une intuition. Et puis vous êtes tellement proche, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas les même sentiments.

- Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir ! Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments tout de suite !

- Attend !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller lui dire.

- Oui, mais il près de minuit. Il dort surement et je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller le réveiller maintenant soit une bonne idée.

- Pas faux.

- Allons nous coucher, tu lui diras demain.

- D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à m'endormir, maintenant. Je suis super excité.

- On n'a qu'à parler, dans ce cas.

- D'accord ! Dit, je crois que Sabo est amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Ace une fois. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne.

Le lendemain, Garp, Ace et Sabo étaient surpris que Luffy et Hikaru ne soit pas réveillé alors qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. Les deux jeunes allèrent donc dans la chambre des dormeurs pour les réveiller et les retrouvèrent étalés dans les draps. Luffy étaient sur le dos, les bras et les jambes étendus l'une d'entre elles se trouvaient d'ailleurs en travers d'Hikaru. Cette dernière était, quand à elle, couchée sur coté, face à Luffy, sa tête reposait sur le bras gauche de son ami et l'un de ses poings se trouvaient en plein sur la joue de ce dernier, laissant penser qu'elle l'avait frappé durant la nuit sans qu'ils ne se réveillent. Le spectacle était assez comique et Ace et Sabo retinrent tant bien que mal des éclats de rire. Après s'être calmé, ils se sourirent, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu ainsi et cela les rendait un peu nostalgique. Puis leur sourire devint sadique et ils sautèrent sur les plus jeunes en leur criant :

« Debout les feignasses ! Vous avez assez dormis comme ça !

- Il est midi et le déjeuné est presque près ! Dépêchez-vous ou Ace et moi allons tout manger ! »

Luffy et Hikaru se réveillèrent en sursaut et, par réflexe, envoyèrent leurs poings dans la figure des plus âgés qui se retrouvèrent projeté hors du lit.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ?! On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça !

- C'est vrai ça !

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de ta force Hikaru.

- Toi non plus Luffy. Vous êtes toujours aussi forts tout les deux.

- A table ! cria Garp du bas des escaliers. »

Ni une ni deux, Luffy, Hikaru, Ace et Sabo se relevèrent d'un coup et foncèrent jusqu'à la salle à mangé en faisant la course.

Après s'être prit chacun un poing sur le haut du crâne par Garp, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tranquillement, des douleurs à la tête. Alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, Garp leur annonça qu'après que Luffy et Hikaru se soient habillés, ils iraient chez cette dernière afin de déménager ce dont elle avait besoin.

Luffy et Ace se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hikaru, ils étaient en train de ranger les différentes affaires de leur amie dans des cartons tandis que cette dernière annonçait son départ à ses voisins en compagnie de Sabo. Garp avait été appelé d'urgence au commissariat et avait dût laisser les jeunes seuls. Luffy finit de remplir le dernier carton, il n'y en avait bas beaucoup Hikaru n'emportant que des vêtements et les différentes photos où elle posait avec Sabo et la famille Monkey. Le jeune brun se fit la réflexion que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour faire part de ses sentiments à Ace. Il se retourna donc dans la direction de son frère avant de sursauter violemment en remarquant que ce dernier se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« A… Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regardais où tu en étais rendu ?

- Je viens de finir le dernier carton.

- Très bien, il ne reste plus qu'à descendre tous les cartons en bas et attendre le retour du vieux. »

Ace s'éloigna de Luffy pour aller chercher Sabo et Hikaru afin qu'ils les aident à tout descendre. Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Luffy l'appela.

« Ace ! Attend ! Je voudrai te dire quelque chose.

- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

- Viens t'asseoir en face de moi ! Ce sera plus facile ! »

Ace leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir son frère, mais obéit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum… Et bien… tu vois… »

Mon dieu que c'était difficile ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être si dure. Mais Hikaru lui avait dit de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer, il prit donc une grande inspiration et s'exclama :

« Ace, je t'aime !

- Oh ! Ce n'était que ça ? Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère ! lui dit Ace avec un grand sourire »

Quoi ? Non, non et non ! Ça n'allait pas ! Il avait enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments, mais Ace ne l'avait pas compris comme il fallait !

« Non ! Ace tu ne comprends ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Enfin… si ! Mais pas comme ça ! »

Il devenait de plus en plus confus.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et n'osait pas regarder Ace en face. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, mais son frère ne répondait toujours pas. Luffy sourit alors tristement, il était sûr maintenant qu'Ace ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il sentit ses yeux commencer à le piquer et se retourna pour que le plus grand ne le voit pas pleurer, il dit alors d'une voix mal assuré :

« Je suis désolé, je comprends que tu ne m'aimes pas. Oublis ce que je viens de dire d'accord ? »

Il entendit alors Ace se relever et il commença à pleurer lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

« Idiot ! Je ne peux pas oublier ! Et puis, moi aussi… moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. »

A l'entente de ses mots, Luffy se retourna pour faire face à son frère et l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras. Ses larmes continuaient de couler à flots, mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de bonheur. Une fois que ses sanglots eurent cessé, les deux frères se séparèrent légèrement pour se regarder puis s'embrassèrent. C'était doux, chacun dévoilait ses sentiments pour l'autre dans l'échange, et Luffy se fit la réflexion que c'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves.

Tandis que les deux bruns continuaient à s'embrasser, la porte de la chambre qui était entrebâillé se referma doucement.

Sabo et Hikaru redescendirent silencieusement les escaliers, puis une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés pour qu'on ne les entende pas, Sabo s'exclama :

« C'est génial ! Ils sont enfin ensemble !

- C'est vrai, je suis contente pour eux.

- Tu les as bien aidés.

- Bof. Je leur ai juste donné un coup de pouce, mais ils ont fais tout le reste.

- Tu savais déjà qu'ils s'aimaient, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était assez évident. Quand tu regardes la façon dont Ace protégeait Luffy et notamment la façon dont il s'ait débarrassé de Nami en la séduisant, tu vois facilement qu'il dépassait les limites d'un frère. Et puis, il me la confirmer quand il est venu me voir, ou plutôt la psy. Et pour Luffy, il suffit de l'entendre parler d'Ace, on s'aperçoit tout de suite qu'il l'aime.

- Tu es très perspicace, Hikaru.

- Non, juste observatrice.

- Enfin, puisqu'ils ont eu le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments, je devrai prendre exemple sur eux.

- Hm ?

- Hikaru, je t'aime.

- Quoi ?! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Ca y est ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! Vous l'aurez pas mal attendu celui-là. Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration alors je m'étais mise à écrire des OS sur d'autres mangas. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu. Je pense faire encore 3 chapitres, un du point de vue d'Hikaru, un lemon Ace X Luffy et un épilogue. Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire et de donner vos avis. A vrai dire, quand j'ai posté pour la première fois cette histoire, j'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas écrit la suite. Ce sont vos avis qui m'ont permis d'aller jusqu'ici et de continuer, je vous remercie infiniment pour ça.

Deux confessions en un chapitre ! La première confession a bien finit, qu'en sera-t-il pour la deuxième ? Hikaru répondra-t-elle aux sentiments de Sabo ? Vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils étaient de retour à la maison des Monkey. Sabo était rentré chez lui et Hikaru était dans la chambre de Luffy. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait. Après s'être câlinés pendant un moment, Ace et Luffy étaient descendus et avaient retrouvés Sabo et Hikaru. Il leurs avaient alors annoncés qu'ils étaient ensemble et avaient alors été félicités par leur deux amis, puis ils étaient restés silencieux tout le reste de l'après-midi. Luffy était sûr qu'ils étaient vraiment contents pour eux, il avait donc dut se passer quelque chose entre ses deux amis. Le brun finit par se décider à aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il trouva la jeune rousse allongé sur le lit. Il alla la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Sabo a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Sérieux ?!

- Hum.

- Ca pour une surprise… Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que je ne savais pas… Je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps. »

Hikaru se tourna de façon à faire face à Luffy.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je commence à comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir quand tu ne connaissais pas tes sentiments pour Ace.

- Hikaru…

- Je suis perdue, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on se confesserait à moi, encore moins Sabo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

- Je l'adore. Mais on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour…

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que je trouve par moi-même. Comme toi. »

Luffy prit son amie dans ses bras afin de lui montrer son soutien. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le remerciant de la réconforter. Ils finirent par se séparer lorsqu'Ace vint les chercher pour aller manger. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Hikaru avait retrouvé le sourire.

Le lendemain, ce fut seule qu'Hikaru fit le chemin menant au lycée. Elle avait entraînement de Kendo avant les cours, elle partait donc plutôt que Luffy. Elle passa tout le chemin à réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle devait donner à Sabo. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas correct de faire patienter le blond trop longtemps, mais elle ne connaissait vraiment pas ses sentiments pour lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dojo, la seule personne présente fut Zoro. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il lui dit :

« T'es venu pour rien. Le cours a été annulé.

- Oh non ! Les cours ne commencent que dans une heure, on n'a rien à faire.

- On n'a qu'à aller s'installer sur un banc en attendant.

- D'accord. »

Ils partirent donc s'asseoir. Une fois installé, Hikaru replongea dans ses pensées mais fut vite interrompu par la tête de gazon :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air vachement pensive. Tu sais que tu peux me parler si t'as des problèmes.

- Ce n'est rien de vraiment grave, juste… Bah, en fait… Sabo m'a avoué ses sentiments…

- Ah… Et que comptes-tu lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est justement le problème.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi ?

- Hein ?! Tu…

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'entendait pas, tout les deux. On avait senti tout les deux que l'autre était un rival.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Tu es un ami précieux, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments…

- …

- Je suis désolé.

- Bah ! Je m'en doutais. On reste ami dans ce cas là, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me remettre. Et garde ma confession pour toi, d'accord ?

- Promis !

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Je vais aller pleurer ma peine…

- Zoro ! »

Zoro se mit légèrement à rire tout en évitant le poing d'Hikaru, puis se leva de sa place pour aller en direction du bâtiment scolaire après avoir lancé un « A tout à l'heure ».

Lorsque Luffy arriva au lycée, Hikaru était toujours assise sur le même banc. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son meilleur ami, la jolie rousse alla le rejoindre.

« Salut Hikaru ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Zoro n'est pas avec toi ?

- Yo. En fait, il n'y avait pas entraînement, donc je suis restée toute seule à attendre sur ce banc.

- Ah, chiant !

- Au fait, ce soir on ne rentrera pas ensemble. Il faut que j'aille voir Sabo. Pour lui donner ma réponse.

- Oh ? Tu sais tes sentiments maintenant ?

- Oui. »

Hikaru avait beaucoup réfléchit après le départ de Zoro et avait finit par arriver à une conclusion, elle devait maintenant être sûr et donner sa réponse.

« Il semble que grand-père ne soit pas là non plus. Profitez-en bien. »

Luffy réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son amie. Puis en en comprenant le sens, il rougit fortement, faisant rire cette dernière.

Une fois en classe, ils retrouvèrent Sanji, Ussop et Zoro Hikaru fit comme il lui avait dit, et lui parla comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et ils ne parlèrent pas de la confession de toute la journée. Luffy avoua à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Ace et, à son plus grand bonheur, les autres le prirent tous bien. Ils étaient surpris, mais c'est tout.

A la fin de la journée, Hikaru salua ses amis et partit en direction de chez Sabo.

Lorsque Sabo ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Hikaru juste en face de lui.

« Hikaru ?

- Je suis venue te donner ma réponse.

- Ah ! Entre, mes parents ne sont pas là… »

Le blond se décala pour laisser la personne qu'il aimait entrer chez lui. Il la guida jusqu'au salon où il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Si tu permets, je vais aller me chercher à boire.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ma réponse ?

- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu anxieux, là.

- Viens t'asseoir et arrête de fuir !

- A vos ordres…

- Bon… Je ne vais pas te faire attendre, alors, voilà ! Je pense que je t'aime aussi.

- Oui, je comprends… Hein ?! Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!

- Tu étais persuadé que je te dirai non, hein ?

- Eh bien… oui. Mais je suis super heureux ! Je… Je peux t'embrasser ? »

A la demande, Hikaru devint totalement rouge de gêne. Et Sabo rigola un peu avant de se prendre un poing de la part de sa bien-aimée.

« Ne… Ne demande pas, idiot ! »

Le jeune blond se mit alors à rire légèrement, puis il prit la jolie rousse dans ses bras et l'enlaça doucement. Le baiser qui suivit fut tendre et doux, chacun découvrant l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer, tout deux légèrement rouge.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que tu m'aimais ?

- Hum… On peut dire que c'est Zoro qui m'a en quelque sorte aidé.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Il t'a touché ?! S'il a osé faire quoique ce soit…

- Mais non, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Zoro ne ferait jamais ça !

- Mouais… Et qu'a-t-il fait alors ?

- …

- Je le savais !

- Puisque je te dis que non ! Il m'a juste avoué ses sentiments ! Oups…

- Ah ? Et il s'est fait rejeté ! Bien fait pour lui ! »

Hikaru le frappa à la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça ! C'est méchant !

- Hum… Désolé. Mais bon, je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Et bien… Je n'ai pas hésité à le rejeter alors qu'il est aussi un ami précieux. C'est pour ça que je me suis rendu compte que si je n'arrivais pas à te dire non, c'est que je devais ressentir quelque chose pour toi… Et ça s'est confirmé avec le baiser…

- Ah… Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je le remercie, alors.

- Ne dis rien à propos de sa confession ! J'avais promis de ne le dire à personne.

- D'accord, mais arrêtons de parler de lui, tu veux ?

- Ok. Hum, Sabo ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Puisque je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera entre nous…

- Ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ça. On va essayer et on verra bien si ça marche.

- D'accord, tu as raison. »

Hikaru s'enfouit dans les bras de Sabo et ce dernier resserra son étreinte, lui embrassant le front.

« Je t'aime Hikaru.

- Moi… Moi aussi, Sabo. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Voilà enfin la suite après un long moment ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé et je n'étais pas du tout inspiré pour écrire... Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je mis énormément de temps à l'écrire et à le corriger. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus. Désolé pour ceux qui voulait un Zoro X Hikaru, mais c'est le Sabo X Hikaru qui l'a remporté. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

Bien le prochain chapitre sera un lemon entre Ace et Luffy ! En vrai cette fois-ci ;) Je devrais mettre beaucoup moins de temps à l'écrire.

Je remercie encore mille fois ce qui me suive ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de recevoir des commentaires ou des quand j'apprend qu'on a mit ma fiction en favoris. Vous êtes pour beaucoup dans l'avancement de l'histoire. Je vous remercie énormément ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Luffy se trouvait dans sa chambre et priait pour que tout se passe bien entre Hikaru et Sabo. Ils méritaient tous les deux d'être heureux. Au bout d'un moment, il se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de passer la soirée à s'inquiéter et décida d'aller prendre un bain : ça le détendrait et l'aiderait peut être à arrêter de se faire du souci pour ses deux amis. Après avoir remplit la baignoire, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et détendit ses muscles. Après être resté environ une heure dans l'eau, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir ce qu'Ace lui voulait (ça ne pouvait être que lui, puisqu'ils sont les deux seuls à la maison), ce fut pour le voir aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Luffy rougit violement à cette vue et n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Ace se glissa lui aussi dans la baignoire, juste derrière lui.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je viens prendre mon bain.

- Mais je suis déjà en train de prendre le mien !

- Quel est le problème ? On a déjà prit des bains ensemble quand on était petit. Que redoutes-tu ? »

Luffy était totalement rouge et se mit à bégayer légèrement lorsqu'il répondit :

« Qu'on… qu'on fasse des… des choses coquines… »

Ace rit doucement, enlaça le plus petit par derrière et lui chuchota à l'oreille en même temps qu'il le collait à lui :

« Et si, moi, j'ai envi de faire ces choses coquines ? »

Luffy put alors sentir la preuve du désir de son frère contre ses fesses et eut du mal à déglutir. Il finit par prendre la parole :

« Et bien… je suppose que… si tu en as envi, on ne peut rien y faire… »

Il sentit alors le sourire d'Ace contre son cou avant de se faire retourné et que des lèvres viennent violement rencontrés les siennes. Luffy agrippa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et répondit au baiser avec toute l'ardeur qu'il pouvait. Ace finit par l'approfondir, mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet sauvage, représentation d'un besoin impérieux de faire de l'autre sien. Et tendit que le baiser continuait, les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles parcouraient le corps de l'autre, redessinant tout les contours, comme pour pouvoir les garder en mémoire.

Le baiser finit par prendre fin, les laissant tout deux pantelant. Tandis que Luffy reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle, Ace descendit dans le cou de ce dernier embrassant par endroit, mordillant par d'autres et y apposant sa marque. Il finit par descendre encore plus bas et se mit à lécher l'un des boutons de chaires de son cadet avant de se mettre à le sucer avidement et faisant subir la même chose à l'autre un peu plus tard. Luffy qui avait déjà bien du mal à reprendre une respiration sentit son souffle se faire erratique, tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules d'Ace. Soudain, il se cambra fortement alors qu'Ace commençait à mordiller et pincer ses tétons.

« Ah ! Ace ! »

Les mains d'Ace commencèrent de nouveau à se déplacer sur le corps de son amant, frôlant les boutons de chaires, caressant le ventre plat et les côtes, descendant sur les hanches et massant l'intérieur des cuisses avant d'agripper fermement les fesses. A ce contact, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« Hm ! A… Ace !

- Luffy… »

Ace continuait son traitement lorsqu'il sentit une main passer entre leurs deux corps et agripper son érection. A ce contact, le plus grand lâcha un gémissement rauque. La main de Luffy commença alors à caresser le membre palpitant, d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus surement alors que les grognements d'Ace se faisaient plus forts. Puis d'un coup, le plus âgé fut brusquement rejeté et Luffy lui demanda de s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Lorsqu'Ace lui eut obéit, le jeune brun glissa sa tête entre ses jambes et sous, le regard d'anticipation de son amant, prit le membre en bouche. Il se mit alors le sucer, comme on suce une sucette, et au vu de son expression, une sucette vraiment bonne. Et il continua à sucer ce membre avec ferveur, calquant son rythme à ce que lui ordonnait la main qui venait d'apparaître dans ces cheveux, tout en sentant sa propre érection prendre de l'ampleur.

« Luffy… Pousse-toi, je vais… »

Alors qu'Ace tentait de faire comprendre à Luffy qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et qu'il essayait de le pousser, ce dernier se mit alors à le sucer plus durement. Ace finit par éjaculer dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui avala le tout.

« Luffy, tu…

- Merci pour le repas, c'était bon. »

Ace rougit à la remarque et reprit possession des lèvres de son aimé. En même temps, il se glissa à nouveau dans l'eau et fit asseoir Luffy sur ces jambes, face à lui. Puis il fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier et les écarta avant de faire pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre inviolé. Luffy sentit quelque chose de désagréable entré en lui, mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là, et continua l'échange. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Luffy ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, mais finit par s'habituer rapidement. C'est lorsqu'Ace commença à écarter ses doigts afin d'élargir les parois que le plus jeune rompit le baiser en respirant de façon saccadé.

« Ah ! Ace, c'est… c'est bizarre. L'eau entre en moi ! »

Ace rigola doucement à ses mots et le pénétra d'un troisième doigt, empêchant ainsi l'eau de rentrer. Il fit quelques mouvements quand Luffy s'arqua en poussant un long gémissement.

« Ah, je l'ai trouvé.

- Ace… Ah ! Ah ! »

Maintenant qu'Ace avait trouvé la prostate du plus jeune, il continua à la toucher à chaque mouvement de doigts. Il avait de nouveau une érection conséquente à cause des cris de plaisir de Luffy. Il finit par juger que le plus jeune était enfin prêt à le recevoir et retira ses doigts. Il positionna Luffy juste au-dessus de son érection et commença à pousser. Ce dernier s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de son grand frère tout le long de la pénétration, laissant des marques. Une fois Ace entièrement en Luffy, ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Ace était aux portes du paradis, l'antre était terriblement serré et chaude et il n'avait qu'une envie, le pénétrer plus profondément.

« C'est bon Ace, tu peux y aller.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, vas-y. »

Ace ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et commença de lents mouvements dans l'antre accueillante. Au départ, Luffy poussait des gémissements de douleur, puis peu à peu, la douleur commença à s'estomper. Mais c'est lorsque qu'Ace finit enfin par atteindre la prostate qu'il poussa un hurlement de plaisir.

« Ace ! Encore ! »

Ace se mit alors à pilonner cette boule de nerf qui faisait crier son bien-aimé.

« Oui ! Ace ! Encore ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! »

Il se mit alors à accélérer ses mouvements, pénétrant Luffy encore plus profondément et plus rapidement.

« Ah ! Oui ! Ace ! Ah ! Ah !

- Luffy… Hum !

- Oh ! Ace !

- C'est… c'est si bon ! Luffy ! »

Les mains d'Ace agrippait fermement les hanches de Luffy et augmentait la cadence de ses coups de reins. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la jouissance.

« Ah ! Je… Je vais… Aaaaaah ! »

Luffy jouit violement dans la baignoire, resserrant encore plus ses parois autour du sexe d'Ace, qui fit encore quelques mouvement avant de s'enfouir profondément dans le corps du plus jeune et de jouir en lui.

« Luffyyyy ! »

Iles restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Ace se retira de Luffy et commença à les laver. Une fois tous les deux propres, il les sécha, vida la baignoire puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il les guida jusqu'à sa chambre et les laissèrent tombé sur le lit, exténué. Luffy vint alors se lover contre lui.

« Luffy, c'était super.

- C'est vrai ? Mieux qu'avec tes petites copines ?

- Beaucoup mieux. »

Luffy prit un air satisfait, et Ace l'embrassa tendrement.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'avais envi de faire ça. A chaque fois, je te voyais te promener en serviette et je devais me contenir pour ne pas te toucher.

- Pervers. Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as fixé sans rien dire pendant un moment l'autre fois, quand j'étais en haut de l'escalier ?*

- Ha ha… Tu avais remarqué ? Luffy, je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ace. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis commencèrent à se câliner. Puis peu à peu, leurs caresses se firent plus précises.

« Près pour un deuxième round ?

- Pas de problème. »

Pendant ce temps, chez Sabo :

« Tu restes dormir ce soir ?

- Oui… J'ai l'impression que si je rentre, je vais interrompre quelque chose de gênant.

* Cf chapitre 2

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà le lemon, une scène de bain que vous devez à mon amie (toujours la même) qui m'a conseiller de changer de décors par rapport au premier lemon. Et elle m'a dit de le faire dans le bain. C, si tu lis ça, merci à toi, le contexte m'a énormément inspiré ^^ (je l'ai écrit hier soir, c'est vous dire). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, l'épilogue de cette histoire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire grâce à vous !


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

« Luffy ! »

Luffy s'arrêta et se retourna en direction de sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hikaru ?

- Est-ce tu pourras prévenir grand-père que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir ?

- Oh ? Une sortie en amoureux avec Sabo ?

- Oui ! Ca va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, on doit fêter ça.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'évènements.

- Dixit celui qui a fêté ses un mois de couple hier soir, sans penser à ceux qui sont à côté ! Vous avez été sacrément bruyant ! »

Luffy rougit furieusement à la remarque. Il est vrai qu'Ace et lui ne s'étaient pas montrés très discret, il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que leur grand-père ne les ait pas entendus. Remarque, il avait le sommeil lourd contrairement à Hikaru.

« Oui, bon… Enfin, je suis content que ça marche entre toi et Sabo.

- Moi aussi ! J'avais peur au début, mais c'est vraiment génial d'être avec lui. Je suis très heureuse. »

Ils se sourirent. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient heureux en amour tout les deux. Quand Luffy y repense, c'est assez amusant de penser qu'ils se soient mis en couple à seulement un jour d'affiler et de savoir que lui était avec son frère et que ce sont leurs deux meilleurs amis qui sortent ensemble. Au final, il semblerait qu'Ace, Sabo, Hikaru et lui seront toujours unis.

« Hikaru ! »

Sabo se trouvait près de la grille d'entrée et faisait de grand signe dans leur direction. A coté de lui se trouvait Zoro. Hikaru lui rendit son signe, puis se retourna vers Luffy qui prit la parole :

« Je ne savais pas que ces deux là s'entendaient bien.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils aiment tout deux se tirer dans les pattes. C'est insupportable de traîner avec les deux en même temps ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Si je ne rejoins pas Sabo tout de suite, il va me faire une de ces crises.

- Ok, passez une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi ! »

Hikaru courut rejoindre son bien-aimé, et ils dirent tous deux au revoir à Zoro avant de partir. Luffy les regardait s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

« Où vont-ils ?

- Ils vont fêter leur un mois de couple.

- Oh ! »

Luffy se retourna vers Ace et l'embrassa.

« D'ailleurs, Hikaru nous a entendu hier. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire dans ta chambre !

- Si ce n'est qu'Hikaru, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Mais… »

Ace tut toutes protestations en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Ils n'étaient pas très discret dans leur relation, mais à cause d'une bêtise, tout lycée avait finit par l'apprendre il y a une semaine de cela. En fait, l'idée était plutôt bien passée car Ace et Luffy ne sont pas véritablement frères. Alors, malgré quelques homophobes, il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes. Ils étaient un peu inquiets sur le fait que leur grand-père apprenne leur relation d'une autre bouche que la leur, à cause du nombre de personnes au courant, mais pour le moment ils n'y pensaient pas trop. Viendrait un moment où ils devront lui avouer, en même temps que pour Sabo et Hikaru, si possible. Ils savaient que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer, mais ils étaient prêts à faire face aux obstacles à venir.

Ace et Luffy s'enlacèrent tendrement. Le jeune brun était heureux, il était comblé auprès d'Ace et vivait ses rêves en vrai, rêves qui n'avaient été en fait que la représentation de son désir enfoui.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à y croire. J'avais commencé à écrire des fictions longues dès mes onze ans (même si ce n'était pas le même genre de texte ^^), mais c'est le premier à arriver à terme. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! J'aurai sans doute abandonné depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas eu vos encouragements et vos avis sur cette histoire. Je vous remercie infiniment, j'ai été très heureuse de partager cette fiction avec vous. Merci aussi mon amie, qui m'a donner l'inspiration et qui m'a parfois corrigé mes premier jets.

Merci énormément à vous tous ! Vraiment merci ! J'ai été très heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic pouvait plaire autant.

Pour ceux qui m'ont posés la question et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, je n'ai pas le projet d'écrire une autre fiction sur le couple Ace et Luffy, ou encore sur One Piece. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai jamais, je ne suis juste plus à fond sur ce couple ou ce manga pour le moment, et donc pas très inspiré... Mais peut être qu'un de ces quatre, j'en écrirai d'autres, qui c'est ?

Pour Asami Usami, désolé mais dans ma fic', Zoro ne finit pas avec Sanji... Mais tu peux toujours imaginé qu'ils sont ensemble, après tout, je ne suis pas rentré dans les détail les concernant. ;)

Merci à tous, et peut être à une prochaine fiction !


End file.
